First Came Marriage
by AMBERJANUS
Summary: New marriage law passed just three years after the second wizarding war to prevent any future wars due to blood prejudice and to increase the wizarding population which was affected by the war. Unmarried purebloods were forced to marry muggle borns, half bloods and blood traitors. Love never came first. Starting was a struggle. HP/DG, RW/PP, DM/HG, GG/GiW, GeW/MB NL/TD pairing
1. Chapter 1

First Came Marriage

**CHAPTER 01**

It was the day. Harry sighed heavily and tossed himself lazily from side to side. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want the day to start. He was not silly he knew no matter what he was going to face the reality soon. With another big sigh he got up from the bed and dragged himself to the bathroom.

It was three years after the second wizarding war and he was twenty one years old energetic auror but his reputation, his money or his strength wouldn't help him in the matter. He was helpless just like Ron, Hemione and all the other ordinary unmarried witches and wizards. He looked at his refection in bathroom mirror and shook his head in distress.

Second Wizarding war ended resulting huge life loses from both sides. Many from dark side were taken to Azkaban. Population dropped dangerously and so did the birth rate as everybody was left in a shock and uncertainty about the future. Their recovery was very slow. Two great wars within twenty years had done a huge damage to the society in every aspect. Finally the ministry interfered and took everything in to their hands to solve the population problem. Their two main aims were to avoid another war caused by blood statues and increase the population. So they came up with a marriage law gwhich gave the ministry the sole right to choose the life partner for every unmarried, widowed and divorced witches and wizards. Purebloods were given muggle born partners, halfbloods and partners from families considered as blood traitors. They had given a dead line to get married and reproduce and anybody who broke the law was severely punished with a life time imprisonment for neglecting the wellbeing of wizarding society. Almost everybody protested against the law but some didn't bother. George didn't care, after losing his twin, he lived like dead man without any dreams and hopes. On the other hand Hermione took the lead in every protest with the help of Ron, Ginny and Harry but they didn't succeed. After all they had a very rough time during the war and were extremely tired and gave up easily. Much to their worry law had passed successfully and they were fated to receive name of the prospective life partner by owl post today with all the other necessary instructions and documentations.

Harry took himself back to his room and lazily went through his wardrobe. He needed to be at 'The Burrow' within an hour as they had planned. George, Ron and Ginny supposed to receive their letters today and Harry and Hermione decided to join them and receive theirs at the same time to reduce the unpleasantness of the matter. They knew they couldn't avoid the misery but at least they could be there for each other when those horrible letters reveal their fate.

"Harry". A soft fatherly voice spoken to him. He stopped his work and looked at Sirius' portrait on the wall, who was giving him a comforting smile. "Don't think too much Harry, you never know, it may not that bad."

"What do you mean not that bad?" He snapped at his God father's portrait. "I lost my parents when I was one then forced to live in a hell with my relatives. After that for seven years I lived connected to Voldemort. Finally... finally when the war is over I thought I'm going to have a normal life, but..." he shook his head vigorously. " but it never going to happen."

"Harry, Son, don't talk like that. You are going to have a very normal life." Sirius smiled encouragingly. "Arranged marriages are very common in wizading world than you think. Plus it could be any pureblood, may be Miss. Lovegood. Don't you think you can live happily ever after with her?"

"Even it can be Parkinson or Bulstrode." Harry snapped. "Can I have a happy normal life with either one of them?"

"Harry, matchmaking is done using a magical compatibility test and they won't assign you an unsuitable partner..."

"Thank you very much Sirius for trying to make me feel better but sorry, today it's not working." He replied while heading to fireplace.

"I know you are little bit depressed but assuming you are going to marry to a pure blood, I want you to find someone to negotiate the marriage terms with her family. You know some pureblood families have crazy values and conditions and unfortunately I 'm not in a position to help you"

Harry took a handful of floo powder and was about to meet with his friends next minute but after hearing Sirius' advice he shouted 'Severus Snape's resident' instead of 'The Burrow' and disappeared.

000000000000000

The house was in dark as he was expected. Blinds were drawn down as the former professor of Hogwarth didn't like sun light very much. It was a miracle he survived the snake bite. He was in a coma for more than a year and Harry played a major role in his recovery by spending on the best medication and treatments at St. Mungo. He visited Snape every day though he wasn't aware of Harry's presence and finally when he recovered, he still maintained the strange coldness toward Harry as before but the young man neglected his indifferent behaviour by knowing his true self hidden under unfriendliness.

"Severus..." Harry muttered in an uncertainty.

"Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Snape sneered from a nearby chair.

Harry ignored the irony in his voice. "We are going to receive ministry letters today." he replied without even getting out from the fireplace.

"So what? It's not one of my concerns."Snape casually shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks to that filthy snake, the ridiculous law is not affecting me."

"I know."

"Then? What's the real reason for your uninvited visit?" Snape hissed. "Be quick. I don't have whole day. After all you have already interrupted my peaceful reading time.

"I-I think it's going to be a pureblood ."

"Isn't that obvious?" Snape furrowed. "I'm listening. Do you have anything sensible you wished to tell me? If not feel free to go back and bother someone else."

Young man completely ignored his harsh wards. "Depending on her family, I want you to represent me and negotiate the terms and conditions."

Snape looked at him with a suspicion. He couldn't believe his ears. "Why me Potter? You have many other friends far better a handicapped ex potion master. Even if you want, you can ask the minister himself to represent you. So why me?"

Harry looked into his former professors eyes. "Because I trust you. Because you are the only man on earth who is willing to scarify anything, even your life to protect Lilly Evans only son. So I know you won't disadvantage me. I can't find anybody else better than you for this."

He was careful enough to use his mother's maiden name and that did the trick. Snape changed white as he was seen a ghost. Harry could notice his lips were trembling and hands were shakier than usual. Without saying a word he went back to reading his book and Harry waited patiently. After couple of minute which Harry felt like years, he cleared his throat.

"Alright then. Let me know the details when they are available, I'll do it for you" He replied without even taking his eyes off from the book.

0000000000000

Harry could sense the tension in the atmosphere as soon as he stepped in 'The Burrow'. Although he didn't hear anyone's voice, he knew the place to find them. As he were expected they all at the dining table. Ginny and Hermione were talking to eachother, trying very hard in hiding their stress, while Ron was sitting there grumpily. George was looking outside the window, without showing any emotions and Arthur was reading a newspaper while Molly was stirring something on the stove.

"You are late." Ron frowned. He ignored his best mate and greeted two girls and Mrs. Weasley with hugs.

"Come come Harry dear, have something to eat." Molly pointed food on the table which happened to be untouched.

"Not hungry." He muttered.

Arthur shook his head. "Starving won't help you children."

"I don't know why they are putting us through this. At least they should have taken Harry out of ..."

"Never mind, Hermione. Shall we talk about something else? I really don't want to torture us by going through this over and over again." Harry purposely didn't let Hermione to finish what she was going to tell.

"Torture? Real torture will arrive in couple of minutes. It doesn't matter whether we are talking about it now or after." Ron grumbled.

"Don't be so negative Ron. Neville, Luna, Terry and lot of other nice purebloods are waiting for their letters too. Don't know you all might be partnered up someone within them." Molly said , trying her best to cheer up sulking young ones.

Hermione shook her head. "I highly doubt it Molly. My gut feeling says they are going to partner up light side with former dark side. But in a way you never know."

"You don't have to worry longer, they are coming." George pointed his finger outside the window and everybody looked at the arriving owls.

Five owls flew inside carrying five packages and dropped them in front of the respective recipient and flew back without waiting for a treat. A pin drop silence spread through the house and Harry could even hear Arthur's breathing who was sitting at the far end of the table. Nobody wanted to open their package, finally George gave up staring and started to open his and others followed him.

Each package contained all the necessary legal documents, instructions and deadlines and Harry skipped the legal part to the last and found the letter containing his future wife's name and skimped through it until he found the name.

Daphne Greengrass... he vaguely remembered the ex Slytherin. She was the pale blonde girl with blue gray eyes who was happened to be Pansy Parkinson's best friend. Although she was not from a death eater family, he sighed cursing his fate. Ex Slytherin from a top ranking pureblood family was the last witch he wanted as a wife. Snape definitely needed to help him in negotiation before Greengrass' screw him up to the fullest.

Harry looked at his friends. As usual Hermione was reading instructions and legal documents before everything else and it seemed like George had already saw the name of his partner to be but he didn't show any emotions, no happiness nor particular sadness. He stared at the piece of paper and handed it over to his father before leaving the kitchen, without even excuse himself properly.

His sister's reaction was totally contrasted to him. She led an ear piercing scream and tried to tear the letter into pieces, which was rescued successfully by Mrs. Weasley and passed it to her husband. Poor Ginny hugged her mother tightly and started to sob.

Ron's reaction was no different to his sister. He was shaking with rage and tried to burn the letter muttering like a mad man. ...Hag... -therin slut... were the only words Harry could understand from his constant babbling. Luckily Ministry had thought beforehand all the possible situations that could arise and had put some anti-destructive charms on paperwork so Ron's spells didn't work on them making him even more angrier. He kicked his chair with frustration and dashed outside dragging his broom with him. Definitely he was not going to be in for another couple of hours, probably not till the dusk.

"Bulstrode, Parkinson and Goyle." Arthur Weasley sighed. "Three top ranking pureblood families and ex-death eaters from Voldemort's inner circle. We definitely need to sit down negotiate with them." He continued, looking at his wife, who gasped in a shock.

"Who was assigned to you Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked while trying hard to comfort her hysterically sobbing daughter.

"Greengrass... Daphne Greengrass." He rubbed his temples with frustration. "...and Snape is willing to represent me in negotiations."

"Good. You really need someone like Snape in your side. It's an excellent choice" She replied and turned to Hermione. "...and what about you dear?"

Hermione was already turned pale and shivering just like she was seen a ghost. "God is punishing me...God is punishing me..." She mumbled few times before passing her letter to Mrs. Weasley with trembling hands.

Molly looked at her husband with horror. "Malfoy junior! Poor girl...she definitely needs someone to take care of negotiations." She hugged both girls tightly and started to sob with them while her husband looked at them helplessly.

That was it! Harry couldn't take it anymore and apparated out with a loud crack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is my first Fanfiction story. Please review. Depending on your feedbacks I would like to continue. Thank you very much for reading. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you...

8


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much DuchessMoonMoon13,****Outofthisworldgal,****kayleighjo312 and**** .Lifexxx**

**CHAPTER 02**

Harry Potter apparated into a small bed room. It looked like nobody had been there for a long time. Shabby furniture were covered in layers of dust and spiders had woven large webs in every available space. With a quick spell he cleaned the room and sat down on the bed and lost in his thoughts.

"Harry, is that you?" Someone knocked on the door. He didn't bother to reply but fixed his eyes on the door and waited. Door was slowly opened and Dudley stepped in.

"I thought I heard something. Glad to see you Harry." He smiled but then he noticed Harry's frustration and anger. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Big D, so far I'm ok but I don't know what will happen tomorrow."

"Oh! Is that bad? Has it got something to do with the letter you are supposed to receive today?"

Harry looked at his cousin with a surprise. "How do you...?"

Dudley chuckled. "No need to worry I'm not telepathic. Sue told me."

Dursleys were under the protection of Order of Phoenix during the second wizarding war and they were hiding in Bones residence during that whole time. Every member of Bones family was killed during the first and second wars leaving behind Susan Bones. She was a student in Hogwart and hardly stayed at home other than on school holidays making her house was the perfect place for Dursleys to be. Dudley and Susan became friends when she returned home for Christmas and they managed to maintain a strong friendship regardless of his parents' views and criticisms.

"Oh! I forgot. How is she doing? May be she had received hers by now."

Dudley looked at him uneasily. "No. The law is not affecting her."

"How come? She is un married and healthy."

Dudley Swallowed. "BecauseIproposedherandsheaccepted."

"Sorry?"

Dudley's ears were visibly red. "I proposed her and she accepted me. Because I'm a non magical person, muggle or miggle whatever you say, the law is not affecting us."

Huge grin spread across Harry's face. "Wow! That's a wonderful news Mate. I'm very happy for both of you." He happily hugged his cousin forgetting his misery for a moment, then raised his brows. "How did your parents take the news?"

Dudley shrugged. "Well, they love me and they won't go against my wish. I don't say they are thrilled but they'll come around."

"Good on you, mate. Sing out if you need anything."

"Thanks cousin, very much appreciate it. Now tell me what's bothering you."

Harry sighed and briefly told everything. Dudley listened patiently and exhaled heavily. "Look Harry, I know it's not that easy but you'll be fine, nothing bad will happen to you. After all you are the one who defeated that bad guy, so be strong, everything is going to be okay. Stay here as long as you like and study your bride's family very well then work with your professor to come up with a marriage contract that is favourable for you."

Harry looked at his cousin with a special appreciation. Dudley was not that immature bully anymore, he had grown into a sensible matured young man. War had changed lives of many wizards and witches and several muggles including his cousin, at least it had done one good thing after all by opening Dudley's eyes to the wisdom.

"I'll get you something to eat." Dudley continued. "Something tells me that you haven't eaten since you woke up. Feel free to be anywhere you want Harry, mum and dad won't tell you anything" Then he gave a thoughtful look. "And we got Aunt Marge here with us for couple of weeks but don't worry, she hardly comes out of her room."

Harry nodded in approval and Dudley headed to the kitchen, making a mental note to send an owl to Susan, asking her to let Harry's friends know he is staying at Dursley's.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Water was flowing down the fountain making little rainbows when it came to contact with the bright sunlight. Two of the miniature pure white swans were already in the pond, swimming happily, playing with each other. A young witch was watching them from her bedroom. Her beautiful face was pressed against the glass and eyes were aimlessly following the birds. Her flawless prorcelain skin and long, curly jet black hair were showing her true aristocratic beauty though her eyes were red by constant crying. If it was a normal day, she would have been near the pond, petting and feeding her swans but today she couldn't make up her mind to do anything. With a small sob, she purposely ignored soft knocks on her door. After sometimes the door was opened and a very beautiful woman in her late thirties glided in.

"Your father wishes to speak to you." She gently placed her hands on young witch's shoulders. "He is already waiting in his study. Please don't let him wait too long."

"Is he... is he going to do something about it. Can you please ask him to talk to the higher authority?"

Older witch sighed. "Pansy, you knew one day you'll have to marry someone arranged by your father and you knew very well it's never going to be same like a love marriage, so what is this fuss about?"

Pansy sobbed again. "Mother, I was hoping to marry a pureblood, not a blood traitor and a man who doesn't love me, not a man who hates me. He hates me mother, he hates everything about me."

"You all are not children anymore so try not to bring old school rivalry into this. Now be a good girl and see your father before..."

"Priscilla!" A deep masculine voice interrupted her. Older witch looked at the door with a false smile. "She is here Hector, getting ready to come down."

Pansy ignored her father's approaching heavy footsteps, she didn't even bother to turn around and greet him.

"Priscilla, asked her to stop acting like a child." He yelled at his wife, completely ignoring his daughter's presence. "This is the best thing that happened to us after the war. He is a top ranking war hero and everybody respect Weasleys these days so being related to them will help us to gain our fame back and we'll be able to secure our name back in the society. Also Weasley's got five boys so at least we can try to talk to him and see whether we can use Parkinson family name along with his for their off springs, that is far better than marrying an only son and saying good bye to 'Parkinson heritage'. So ask her to stop crying like a baby. Her tears won't do anything. I'm going to send an owl to his parents and proceed with a contract and I'd like you to come and help me with the preparation." Then he left the room with a scowl and Priscilla gave a warning look at her daughter and followed her husband without a delay.

From that moment Pansy knew her life was going to be a living hell and nothing could be done about it. Few more tears fell down from her eyes and she fixed her gaze on far horizon, thinking of her ill fate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Narcissa, is something bothering you?" Lucius Malfoy asked his wife after carefully observing her. It was not quite unusual of her to lose in her thought while reading a book and also she had developed a habit of sighing more frequently after the war but today she looked little bit more agitated and not concentrating at all.

Malfoys narrowly escaped the Azkaban thanks to Harry Potter who testified on behalf of them but as a penalty for their crimes, they were house arrested. Lucius for five years, Narcissa for three years and Draco for two years and they were under careful supervision of ministry aurors all the time. Only Draco was back in the society after completion of his sentence and Narcissa and Lucius spent most of their time in the library as they couldn't leave the manor.

"I saw an arrival of a ministry owl." She said nervously.

Lucius chuckled. "Now, now, Narcissa, don't worry. He'll be here when he is ready."

"Do you think... do you think he'll be lucky enough to get a blood traitor?" She looked at him hopefully. "Or at least a half-blood.?"

He looked at his wife painfully. "I highly doubt it Narcissa, I'm pretty sure they didn't even bother of matching him up with half-bloods. I have a feeling that they are going to punish us by tainting our purest blood line. So don't get your hopes up too high."

"They can't do that to us!"

"In fact they can do anything love. After what happened, be glad we are still alive and not rotting in Azkaban."

Their conversation was interrupted by Draco's arrival. He was red like weasly's hair and didn't make an attempt to hide his distress. Without even acknowledging his parents presence, he started to pace up and down in the library.

"Blinky." He shouted, a house-elf appeared with a loud crack. "Firewhisky!."

Elf disappeared and appeared back with a glass of Firewhisky, which he gulped down like water.

"Draco..." Narcissa tried to calm him down with no success she then turned to the elf. "How many of those he had?"

"Blinky got young master two before this."

Lucius exhaled heavily. "Is it that bad?"

"It looks like." Narcissa replied, snatching the letter from her son. "Now, now Draco, You know alcohol is not a solution, so stop acting like an immature..." her voice trailed off as she skimmed through the letter, then she gasped. "Blinky! Firewishky!" She said in an unusually high pitched voice.

Lucius furrowed. "Is it a mudblood?" He asked calmly.

"A mudblood?" Draco gave him a dangerous look. "It's 'THE MUDBLOOD'!" He yelled.

Lucius jumped from his chair, muttering, "Miss Granger..." Then he shouted louder than his son and wife. "BLINKY! FIREWHISKY!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please review. Depending on your feedbacks I would like to continue. Thank you very much for reading. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much again DuchessMoonMoon13 and ****Outofthisworldgal**

**Thank you very much ****v-x-y-zz****,****HallowRain8587,****jmbarrientos**** and others for your reviews. Yes, children are part of the law **

**CHAPTER 03**

It was nearly twelve o'clock, Daphne lazily walked to her fireplace. Not that she was eagerly looking forward to meeting her friends but she was going there merely to keep her promise. They were gathering for the first time after they received those horrible letters two days ago and Potter didn't even make and attempt to communicate with her family. Needless to say her parents were over the moon when they got to know the news. He was the saviour of Wizarding world, famous and rich, what else did they want? Daphne was getting more and more frustrated as she felt like she was neglected, especially by an arrogant, half-blood ex-griffindor. Even Marcus Flint didn't treat her like this at the time he was betrothed to her. He was on a holiday with his girlfriend when their parents signed the contract and next day he came and visited her, leaving his love at his Mediterranean holiday house. She knew she was not the only woman in his life but that was not a huge issue, after all marriage was just a duty, a duty to keep the bloodlines pure and duty to produce an heir. Love and other feelings were not that important when duty came first. She didn't love Marcus and nor did he but they respected each other. Their engagement was broken due to the new law and Potter came into the scene. She didn't love Potter and she knew he didn't love her too but at least he should have respected her by communicating with her parents without delaying. Cursing under her breath she grabbed some floo powder and disappeared into green flame.

Four ex-slytherin dorm mates were meeting at new dine-in section of 'The Leaky Cauldron', which was built right after the second war. They didn't want to be together on the day they received letters. They knew it was not going to be a pleasant surprise and being ex slytherins they didn't want to have their emotional breakdown in front of others. So they met after two days, giving an ample time to handle their emotions and to be less vulnerable.

Daphne was last to arrive, Pancy, Millicent and Tracy were at their usual table and Tracy waved her and she responded her by slightly raising her hand. By the first glace she knew Millicent and Pansy were not in a very good emotional status and Pancy was far more worser than the other and pretending very hard to be normal. She greeted her friends and took her seat.

"So?" Daphne raised her brows. "Who is it?"

"Neville. Neville Longbttom." Tracy replied, blushing.

"Weasley." Millicent muttered

"Weasley."Pancy mumbled.

"How come both of you got the same person?"

"Don't be ridiculous Daph, Millie got George and Pans got Ronald." Tracy replied. Daphne looked at Pansy with a shock and gave her best 'you are screwed' look.

"What about you Daph?" Pansy asked, ignoring Daphne's shock.

"Potter." She scowled.

"Not bad. He is famous and wealthy."

"I don't know Tarcy, he hasn't contacted us yet."

"Weasley's parents contacted both mine and Mille's parents. That's all."

"Neville's grandmother came up with a strict contract. My parents accepted it, what else we can do as I'm being a half-blood? But Neville is a true gentleman."

"Did he contact you?"

"Yes. He came with his grandmother. He doesn't like the law but he thinks two of us can survive." Tracy blushed. "... and I believe him." she muttered, turning very red.

"Whoa! Someone got a 'thing' for the snake slayer..." Daphne teased her.

"At least one is happy. " Millicent said. "Longbottom is not bad, a well respected war hero."

"What's wrong with George?" Tracy asked. "He is a respected war hero too. He got a very successful business in Diagon Alley. Handsome, regardless of his missing ear and I heard he is not the prankster he used to be, maybe he has grown up."

"That has nothing to do with growing up. He is not himself after he lost his twin."Millicent said. "I mean... his parents told that to my parents. He hasn't contact me yet."

"Well, why don't you go and pay him a visit? His shop is couple of buildings down from here."

"No way! I don't think it's appropriate..."

"Millie, you are going to marry this person and have an off spring soon, so what's wrong with visiting him? Tracy questioned. "Plus it's just a shop dear; anybody can go there without a real purpose. You don't have to buy anything, I'll come with you. Remember, if the mountain won't come to you, you must go to the mountain."

"Merlin Tracy! How could she do that? I wouldn't go after a man who ignores my existence."Pansy exclaimed.

"Well Pans! You don't have to go anywhere, he is already here." Tracy replied, gesturing a person who just emerged from the nearby fireplace.

Sending shivers down Pansy's spine, Ronald Weasley scanned the area before approaching an empty table. He clearly saw them but ignored their presence as usual. When their eyes met, Pansy only saw hatred in his eyes and nothing else.

"Pans, I think you might need to get use to that."Tracy said, looking at the way he got surrounded by his fans and admirers. "He is very handsome indeed. I was surprised when he became the 'Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor last month but now I know whom he got his votes from."

"There's nothing to be surprised. He is a famous Quidditch player, so he got fans everywhere." Millicent joined.

"I though he is an auror." Pansy said bitterly, who was never a fan of Quidditch.

"No, he works in Gringotts." Daphne was positive.

"Girls, girls, he is a trained auror working for Gringotts. I can't remember the exact work but it has something to do with security. It's a shift work so he got plenty of time to play Quidditch. He plays for Chudley Cannons as the keeper when Oliver Wood is out of country, which happens more often these days. So you can see him in the pitch often than in Gringotts." With one breath, Tracy took her friends out of the misery.

"How do you know that?"

"Witch Weekly, last month's edition. There was article about him."

Pansy could remember the article she purposely skipped without even skimming through it. Who would have thought then she was fated to be with him, she exhaled heavily. Nearest floo was activated again and this time famous Hermione Granger stepped outside closely followed by non other than Neville Longbottom. She smiled and walked toward her best friend, who excused himself from all his admirers and got up to greet her with a big friendly hug.

"Tracy, are you not going to talk to your fiancé?" Pansy asked in her slytherin cunningness to make sure everything she had told them was true.

"He'll come after he finishes his work with them." She replied casually and it didn't take too long for him to visit them.

"Tracy." He greeted her

"Neville." She responded blushing.

"Greengrass, Parkinson, Bulstrode." He greeted them with a brief nod and they all nodded back to acknowledge.

"I thought you are with professor sprout today."

"Yes I was. Then I got an urgent floo call from Ron asking help to sort couple of important matters. With Harry's absence, I had to come and help them."

"Where's Potter?" words slipped out from Daphne's mouth before she could even think.

Neville gave her an odd look. "I don't know." He paused, and then continued. "Why don't you ask them?" he said, looking back at his former housemates.

Daphne looked at him with horror filled eyes. "Them?"

"Yes Greengrass, them. More than me, you have a right to know and they'll let you know without a fuss." He gave both Pansy and Daphne an interesting glance. "And anybody who wants to have a good relationship with Ron and Harry, should approach Hermione and be friendly with her first. They listen to her and will do anything for her. And to be honest, I don't know where Harry is living these days, he is definitely not at 'The Burrow or the Headquarters."

"What is 'The Burrow'" asked Pansy. "Its sounds like a rabbit hole to me."

Neville glared at her. "It's the house of Weasleys'. If I were you Parkinson, I would stop the unnecessary sarcasm and start taking things seriously." With a warning look, he proceeded. "More than Greengrass you need Hermione's help because Ron is not a forgive and forget kind of guy. He is a very good man but hardly forgive and he needs lot of time to come around."

"Who is she got? I mean who is Granger got?" Daphne tried to change the subject after seen Pansy's discomfort. "It's just to know if we could help..."

Neville scowled. "Malfoy..."

"What? Draco! He is every witch's dream wizard!" Tracy exclaimed while others gasped.

"Does it look like to you that it was one of her dreams?" He furrowed. "May be it is a dream of every pureblood witch but it's more like a death wish for a muggle-born." He looked back at Hermione. "To me, she looks like an animal ready to be sent to the abattoir." He sighed. I just want you all to know that my friends sacrificed lot for this war and they deserve to be happy. I honestly don't think they were matched up with best partners but at least if both parties try to make it work, life is not going to be a living hell." He looked at them carefully to see whether anything went inside their heads. Apart from Pansy, who was in a shock others nodded and agreed with him.

"Tracy." he said, looking at his fiancée. I need to get going but if you are free tonight, will you be able to have dinner with me?"

"Sure." She muttered, blushing heavily.

"Thank you very much" He smiled. "I'll owl you soon with the arrangement." He said gently kissing her and headed back to his friends to bid them good bye.

Pansy watched him leaving with an empty look. She knew he was right. For seven years, she encouraged Draco in bullying Harry and his friends and she never missed an opportunity to pass harsh and very bitter comments about them. Countless time she mocked Weasley for his poverty, social status, behaviour, appearance and many more things. She never thought even in million years he would become a powerful wizard in the society but making her every assumption wrong, he became a powerful and well respected Wizard than Parkinsons and although he was not rich like her, he became wealthier than his school days. Now the paying back time had approached and she was fated to pay for her bitter actions by her life. She knew one thing for sure, he hated her more than she disliked him and their marriage would never going to be a happily ever after one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione Granger was busy as usual. Her lunch left untouched and she had her face buried in another legal document. She could feel Ron's distress although he was pretending to be very normal. He had grown up and became mature enough to move on by leaving the silly school rivalry behind. Although he was not friendly with ex-slytherins, he had become civil to them. Then making his life miserable, Marriage law came to action by betrothing him to the woman who he hated most just after Bellatix Lestrange. He cursed and turned the page he was reading making Hemione sigh. She felt some one approached them and stood there to get their attention and she ignored the person thinking it was one of Ron's numerous fans.

"E-excuse me, Granger."

Hermione was surprised to find very nervous Daphne standing next to her.

"Yes, Greengrass?"

"Er.. Do you... do you know where Potter is?"

She exchanged a quick meaningful glance with Ron before answering Daphne. "Yes, I do. He is staying with his cousin."

"Would you mind asking him to contact me when it's possible?"

"Sure I can. His mobile phone is switched off but I can..."

"Mione..." Ron interrupted her.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot! Harry's muggle communication device is deactivated. I..."

Ron interrupted her again. "I got Dudley's number from Susan." He said drily and passed a small metal object to Hermione.

"Thanks Ron." She hurriedly copied down the group of numbers appeared on the glass panel before returning the object back to Ron. "I got his cousin's communication ID. I'll ask him to pass the message and send you an owl with his reply. Sorry Daphne, his uncle and aunt don't like owl post and their fire place is blocked so we can't communicate with him by our methods." She smiled.

"That's alright Gra... Hermione, thank you very much for your help." She thanked her with an honest smile. "And thank you very much Ron." She added.

Ron snorted and Hermione treated her with a pleasant smile. "I'll let you know soon as I hear from him." She promised.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can I help you?"

As soon as she stepped inside, Millicent knew she had done a very foolish mistake by agreeing with Tracy and visiting 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'. The shop was huge and packed hundreds of people. All she wanted was to get out of the place as soon as possible before the owner notice her but her plan became horribly wrong when the owner appeared in front of her, blocking her way. She couldn't even find Tracy and blood drained from her face

"Er... Thank you...I-I'm alright."

"Okay, let me know if you need any help."

"Sure, thank you." She was about to turn around and walk out as soon as possible when she heard him saying,

"Millicent... Millicent Bulstrode, right?"

She stood there in a shock speechlessly, without knowing what to do then she nodded slowly.

George smiled. "Now you can tell me the real reason of your visit."

She blushed. "Err... I... err."'

"Do you like to have a chat?"

She nodded again.

"Then come this way." He led her to his office and offered her a chair. "Please sit down. Would you like something to drink?" She shook her head,

"Alright then, now tell me Millicent, why are you here?" said George, watching her carefully. She was plump but not obese like when she was in school. She had developed unique distinguishable famine features and had started to take care of herself better than her childhood. He could remember once she resembled more like Goyle or Crabbe than a girl and now she was not that ugly nor very beautiful but plain.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

He was surprised. "Why?"

"Because of this new law you are stuck with me although you are in a position to have a beauty queen as your wife."

George chuckled. "Who told you that the success of a marriage depends on the physical beauty of partners? No Millicent, it depends on Love, care, trust, honesty, mutual understand and compromise. I think you know the story of my brother Bill and his wife. Their marriage life is a very successful one regardless of his physical looks. I don't go after looks Millicent, I never do."

She looked at him with a special appreciation. "Lot of people are very unhappy after finding out their partners. Sorry, I thought you are one of them."

"Most of them are unhappy because they all have dreams, high expectations and hopes so when they are assigned with someone who is not up to their expectations, they feel extremely unhappy. I don't have high expectations and my dreams and hopes died along with my brother. Since then what I want is the success of this business because that was what Fred wanted and I never ever thought of marrying but what to do this law came up. I know we don't love each other but at least we can try our very best to make it work because we don't have any other options."

She nodded with a smile, feeling more comfortable and stress free than before.

"I'll come and meet you as soon as our contract is finalised but till then if you ever want to have a chat again, you know the place to find me." He said with a pleasant encouraging smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much DuchessMoonMoon13, ****Outofthisworldgal, ****dutch potterfan**** ,**** v-x-y-zz and**** .Lifexxx**** for your reviews**

**CHAPTER 04**

"Stop being so nervous Narcissa, it won't help." Lucius finally told his wife who sat there very uncomfortably, staring at the fire place. Watching her made him nervous but he was well trained not to show any emotions. Draco was already a nervous wreck and helped himself another glass of firewishky, making Lucius even more worried.

"Can't you at least be sober till we finalise this?" He snapped.

"Finalise What?" Draco Yelled back. "I rather go to Azkaban than marrying her."

Narcissa gasped. "You don't know what you talking Draco, you won't survive a single day in Azkaban so be grateful that you are out of it"

"Not to mention Miss Granger and her friends played a major role in keeping you out of it." Lucius said, savagely.

"That doesn't mean I have to marry her." Hereplied, stubbornly.

"Draco, from the day we got to know about this law, we knew... you knew it's going to be a muggleborn, so why are you acting like this now?"

"I was expecting a random mugglborn and definitely not Granger! For Merlin's sake father, she hates us and I'm the last person on earth she wants to marry." He looked at his parents and furrowed. "If you have already forgotten, she was tortured here, in this premise by my psychopath aunt. We tried to handover her to Grayback. You fought against her at the department of mysteries. What else? Errr... I've been mean to her since our first year and I can't even look at her after what I have done." He took a sip from his drink. "Now tell me you two, are you not guilty? Can you look at her and talk like nothing had happened?"

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged very uncomfortable glances. "Well, we have given a second chance to prove her that we have changed and we are going to use it wisely, we hope you do the same." Lucius muttered.

Draco opened his mouth to reply his father and stopped when their fireplace roared indicating the arrival of their guests. Giving them another blow, Andromeda Tonks stepped out.

Narcissa's eyes started to become watery. "Dromeda..." she muttered, clasping a hand over her mouth. Contrast to her Andromeda didn't show any emotions.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy..." She winced when she addressed her sister. "...and young Mr. Malfoy, I am here to represent Miss Hermione Granger." She said, drily.

"And where is she now?" Lucius asked with confusion.

"She doesn't want to come."

"But she needs to be here. It's a requirement."

"We are sorry Mr. Malfoy, as we are not purebloods so we didn't know it was a requi..." Narcissa didn't let her finish. She put her arms around her sister and sobbed while resting her face on her shoulder. "Don't say things like that Dromeda, You are one of us..." At first, Andromeda didn't react, she stood there in a pure shock. Then she gently put her arms around Narcissa muttering, "Cissa... My little sister..." Two men in the room looked at each other with arched brows and patiently waited giving them some time.

"Hermione got three conditions." Finally, Andromeda spoke.

"Only three?"

"Yes, she lost all her hopes. She told me she feels like drowning." Andromeda replied, making Draco cursed under his breath.

"Can you ask her to come?" Lucius asked.

"I can but there is another problem. She got Teddy. Harry is staying with his cousin and Weasly's are busy with their children's contracts so there is no one to look after him."

"Please ask her to bring him."Narcissa told her. "Please feel free to use our floo to contact her."

At first, nobody answered the call, then they heard a familiar voice. "Andy, is that you?"

"Yes Hermione, it seems like you need to be here."

There was a silence for few seconds. "I don't... I don't want."

"It's a requirement dear."

They heard her sighing. "What are we going to do for Teddy? Nobody's here to..."

"Bring him with you."

Hermoine didn't reply, she deliberately maintained silence.

"Hermione, darling, today or tomorrow we need to get this thing done as soon as possible. You have no other options, so why don't you come and finish this off quickly?"

They heard she was muttering something in distress, then floor chimed and she emerged carrying a three year old boy with matching brown hair and brown eyes. She looked visibly stressed and unthinkingly covered her scar as soon as she stepped in. After sensing her discomfort and fear, Narcissa stepped forward and gently placed her hand on young woman's arm.

"Hermione, child, you are one of us so need not to be feared. Nobody's going to hurt you or harm you." Narcissa said in firm assuring voice.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione mumbled.

"Call me Narcissa, dear, we warmly welcome you to Malfoy Manor." Older woman said, sincerely. "This must be our little Teddy, come to me darling." She opened her arms widely. "I'm your great aunt Cissa, sweetheart." and little boy jumped in without hesitating, then carefully observed Malfoys and changed his hair colour to blond and eye colour to gray.

Three Malfoys gasped with surprise. "I never thought he is a metamorphmagus."Lucius said appreciating little one's ability.

"Yes he is. It came from his mother. Dora was a metamorphmagus too."

"I never knew your daughter was gifted Dromeda." Narcissa exclaimed. "I'm very sorry for your loss." She added softly after noticing her sister's sadness.

Andromeda nodded with tear full eyes and accepted. "It was Bella, I never thought one of my sister's would do something like that." She said with tears gushing out.

Narcissa hugged her sister tightly after passing the child back to Hermione. "I don't know what happened to her. She changed totally. She was not in her right mind since she broke out from Azkaban. You know Dromeda, she even tried to get my son..."

"Mother!" Draco interrupted her, giving a warning look.

"Now, now, what is done is done and it can't be undone. We are truly sorry for your loss, Andromeda and extremely guilty for taking part of it." Lucius said, honestly. I promise you, no matter what we are going to be there for you and Teddy and never ever going to abandon you but now we need to get this contract sorted before Miss Granger become more uncomfortable. Can we all sit down now?"

Two sisters nodded and took their place at the table and Hermione followed them. After three woman sat down, Lucius gestured Draco to sit next to Hermione.

"Granger." He nodded curtly.

"Malfoy." She answered drily.

"Now you can go through your terms and conditions?" Lucius invited Andromeda after everybody settled.

She cleared her throat. "Number one. Miss Granger's future husband should not make any bitter, harsh unacceptable comments about her heritage. Number two. Her future husband should be civil to her relatives and her friends." Draco grunted and Andromeda proceeded without stopping. "Her relatives and her friends should have the freedom to visit her any time without any restrictions and her husband should accompany her when her friends and relatives invite them." Draco muttered something under his breath. "Number three. If this marriage results a child, that child should expose to mother's heritage."

"Is that all?" Nobody missed the hint of surprise in Lucius' voice

"Yes, that's it."

"I thought Miss Granger would come up with a very strict and tricky contract."

"She is tired and gave up fighting after the war."

Narcissa gave the young woman a sympathetic look. "Honestly we don't believe Hermione and her two friends should treat like this under the same law but unfortunately it happened and we left with no other option than proceeding with a contract."

Lucius sighed after carefully observing Hermione who was giving full attention to the child in her arms and purposely ignoring everything else. He took out one of the family engagement rings out of its box. "This is one of our engagement rings passed down the family." He signalled Draco to pick it up and put it on his future wife's finger.

Draco picked it up with a hesitation and tried to put it on Hermione who was looking at him in equal disgust, suddenly he cried in pain. "It burnt my hand! It's not letting me put on."

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged glances. "I thought so." Lucius muttered. "Our engagement rings had designed and charmed in the way to avoid a Malfoy heir in choosing a wife other than a pure blood witch. That means you have to get her a different one. Buy her a brand new ring, do not use anything that is already a possession of Malfoys." He ordered Draco.

He gave a very serious look. "Things getting bit more complicated and serious than we thought. Tell me Andromeda, Is the bride to be a virgin?" Andromeda looked at him with a surprised and turned to Hermione for her response. Even Draco showed sudden interest in the meeting. Turning deeper red she nodded briefly.

"Yes, she is."

"Then we can have a traditional Malfoy wedding which includes ancient magic and binding but I'm afraid it's a lifetime bonding and no separation till your death."

Hermione gasped. "No, that can't be done. I want out as soon as I find a loophole. I don't want to be married to him forever." She cried.

Draco was shooting daggers at her. "As if I want to spend rest of my life with this pathetic excuse for a woman." He said it with contempt.

"Take it back you... you loathsome death eater!" Hermione yelled drawing her wand and Draco reacted immediately.

"CHILDREN!WANDS AWAY! Narcissa yelled at young couple who were burning in rage with their wands pressing at each other's neck. "DRACO!" "APPOLOGISE NOW!" She added picking up crying Teddy from Hermione's lap. "You insulted her first when you are suppose to behave like a gentleman." Muttering something in rage, Draco put his wand away after Hermione but didn't apologise as his mother told him

"Both of you are not children anymore so at least try to act like responsible adults!"Lucius said, firmly and went back to the business. "Without a traditional binding, we can't guarantee her safety. Malfoy manor is a very ancient place full of unknown and centuries old dark magic. All those charms, curses and dark magic were put on to protect Malfoys from every potential danger and the manor is safer dwelling only for Malfoys by birth or marriage. So she needs to be a Malfoy by ancient binding otherwise she could have die just by toughing a cursed book in family library."

"Why can't we live somewhere else?"

"This marriage involves children Hermione, Malfoy heir should bring up in the manor or other properties belong to Malfoys or else ancient magic will disinherit the child. The ancient wedding ring put on a bride's finger on her wedding day will identify her as a Malfoy wife and let her have every privilege that a Malfoy can have. Only children of a Malfoy wife become Malfoy heirs so the children of a woman who doesn't wear a Malfoy ring and live outside of Malfoy properties are disinherited although they were fathered by a Malfoy."

Hermione exhaled heavily. "What if the bride to be is not a virgin?"

"Then some other ancient rituals and blood bonding should be performed before the actual wedding. They make things bit complicated but not impossible. Anything else you need to know?"

"Is that the ring?" Hermione asked pointing one of Narcissa's rings."

"That's one of them. You will get to wear the one my late mother wore."

Lucius gave a nervous glance at young couple. He kept the most important information to the last guessing the way they would react. "Our wedding rings are not charmed to identify bride's blood status. That's may be because nobody would have thought someone will have a traditional Malfoy wedding with a non pureblood along with parents blessings rather than eloping. But there is another thing you need to consider..." Lucius swallowed. "To get the magic in wedding ring to effect, you must consummate your marriage within twenty four hours of binding ceremony."

WHAT? NOOOOOO!" Draco and Hermione exploded at the same time as Lucius expected. He exhaled noisily.

"NO! That cannot be done father!" Draco shook his head vigorously. "I'm an ex-death eater but definitely not a rapist. I'm not going to force myself on a woman even to keep her away from death. No! That's never going to happen." He shouted. Hermione in the other hand, became unnaturally silent but extremely pale like a ghost with tears running down from her eyes.

Lucuius looked at both of them, warningly. "With this law, you are bound to get married and produce an offspring or offsprings. If not both of you were going to be prosecuted. We are gathered here to discuss the best way to achieve a successful marriage. I have given you all the information and as you don't have another option why don't you try to make this relationship work? You still have plenty of time, then you won't have to... Err... You don't need to be uncomfortable on your wedding day. Why don't you start getting know each other from now? Rest of us can go and have tea. When you are ready, you can join us too or you can have your tea here but please try to act like responsible adults." Giving another warning Lucius led Andromeda and Teddy to family tea room while Hermione was watching them helplessly.

"Now Draco, you can give me your wand please." Narcissa said. "Hermione here is a well respected member of our society and I don't want you to do anything stupid and end up in Azkaban. So hand over it to me NOW!" She demanded. Muttering something as usual, Draco placed his wand on her hand.

"Now Hermione dear, I know sometimes my son here act little immature but I have only one child so would you mind handing over your wand dear, I'll promised to return it after your meeting." Without a hesitation Hermione place her wand on the table.

"This room is charmed. You cannot use wandless magic." She told before heading out side to join her husband and her sister.

"For Merlin's sake Granger, can you please stop being miserable." Draco snapped as soon as his mother disappeared.

"Why? Do I have a reason to be happy?" She snapped back. "You don't know how it feels when you got to know that you are going to stuck with a man who hates you for the rest of your life"

"What? Sorry? No I don't know. But I know the feeling when you are stuck with a woman who hates you for rest of your life." He replied, bitterly. "Granger, Granger, they called you the brightest witch after Rowena Ravanclaw, so I'm pretty sure you will able to find a way to break those charms and curses and get away from the misery." He added, hopefully.

"Your father told, they are centuries old unbreakable ancient Magic. So how am I supposed to do anything?"

"Nothing on this world is permanent. They were unbreakable because nobody tried to get rid of them. You can at least try. We got a big library, bigger than Hogwart, at least one book would have all the information. So stop weeping like a bloody hippogriff! I don't know why women cry as the solution for everything"

"Says the one who cried in front of a ghost in a girl's toilet."

"Be glad that I don't have my wand." He gritted teeth.

Really? As if I'm scared of the big bad wizard." She mocked. "Back to the serious conversation. According to your father, I can't use your family library without marrying you."

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He replied eyeing her perfect body.

"Malfoy, stop staring." She hissed.

"Tell me what happened with you and Weasel?" He asked, ignoring her comment

"That's none of your business."She snapped.

"You are going to be married to me."

"It didn't work that way... Things got complicated..." She muttered. He raised his brows then quickly changed the subject. "I believed you are the deputy head of the department of magical law enforcement."

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Do you know that Malfoy wife is not supposed to pursue a career?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. This whole marriage is killing me. I lost all hopes, my dreams were shattered. I feel like I'm already dead. So I don't care anymore."

Draco looked at her for few seconds. "You can keep your job." He muttered. "We have given east wing of the manor. I'm already using the fourth floor for my work. Second floor middle room is going to be our bedroom. From that you can have right side for your personal use and I'll have the left side. Use the First floor for your work. Set up your office in one room and I'll connect it with your office in the Ministry by a high security portal. With that you can work as normal although you are staying at the manor. You can communicate with your workmates through the portal and its capable of identifying people with threats, even ones under imperius and ones have taken polyjuice potion, it won't allow them to pass through. If someone opens your office door and steps in your room at the ministry, without knowingly they will actually step in side your office in the manor."

Hermione gasped. "But Malfoy, a portal like that is very expensive. I heard it cost nearly two million Galleons to set one up." She said with a shock.

"I'm aware of that Granger and also I'm aware that you love your job. Consider it as a gift... a gift saying thank you for rescuing me from that burning room and a gift to say sorry for that." He told pointing her scar.

She stared in a shock before muttering, "Thank you." She couldn't believe her ears. "This was no your fault." She said touching her scar. "And it was not only me. Harry and Ron were there too. We wouldn't have left anybody in that fire regardless of anything but thank you very much for your generous gift" She thanked him honestly.

"That way we don't have to see each other more often." He continued. "Of cause we have to share a bedroom at night and it's not going to be easy as we don't like each other but at least day time it will be much more relaxing as both of us can spend our time doing something we really like."

"So there is absolutely no way we can sleep in different bedrooms?"

"Not unless we secured an heir."

"That's not helping at all." She said in a frustration.

"So why don't you do your research and find something, if you don't like the idea?"

"Well, then..." She shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "What's in third floor? You didn't mention anything."

Draco gave her a strange look. "You might not want to know that." He bit his lips. "It's for children. When they are small, they'll be in a nursery in parents' floor and when they are about six, they will get their own floor."

Hermione sighed and looked very uncomfortable. Last thing she wanted was to have a child with her archenemy but she knew she couldn't escape if she couldn't find a loophole.

"Look Granger, I'll come and meet you once before the wedding with an engagement ring and I don't think we need to see each other more often, we can avoid each other as much as we want but in front of others we need to be civil and act accordingly and if we are alone, let's have our conversation to the minimum. In that way we won't be at each other's throat all the time."

"I totally agree with you but you have to meet my parents at least once before the wedding and your parents need to meet them too"

"Sure, that can be arranged." He said drily. "Why don't we go and join others now?" He asked and she nodded agreeing with him. "But we can't walk. The rooms out there might trigger your worst memories." He said with a concern and she winced with fear. "And wards won't allow you to apparate so that leaves you no other choice than side-along with me." He smirked, placing an arm around her and pulling her firmly towards himself. She got goosebumps when she felt his arm around her and it didn't go unnoticed. "Merlin Granger, get use to it." He hissed. "We are going to do this more often in front of public." He said it with a mischievous grin and apparated in front of the tea room before she could reply.

Hermione couldn't believe her eye and left there with half opened mouth when she saw Narcissa was happily running behind the squealing child while Andromeda and Lucius having a conversation like best friends.

"I never thought Andy would be this comfortable with your father."

"Why not? They are childhood friends." Draco replied, casually.

"What? No! You must be joking."

"Why should I? They were betrothed since they were children but she eloped with her muggle born lover two days before their official engagement, leaving her younger sister to take her place."

"I never heard that before."

"Well, it was not a secret. Nobody knew the real reason why my father didn't track them down and kill them but my relatives think it's because he always had a soft spot for her."

"It's hard to believe." She said bitterly, knowing Lucius' personality well.

"Well, we are surrounded by lot of things that are hard to believe." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much ****drgon blue****,****yournever2young2die** **and guest reviewers ****for your reviews**

**CHAPTER 05**

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!

Ginny fixed her eyes outside the window, completely ignoring her furious mother.

"Can you hear me Ginny, are you paying attention?"

"What do you want mum?" She asked, reluctantly.

"I thought so! You were not listening to me!" Molly yelled. "That boy is waiting for you, get yourself downstairs this instant!" She said in a dangerous voice, placing her both hands on her hips.

"You mean that half troll?"

"GINEVRA! Watch your mouth!"Molly snapped. "You can't talk to your future husband like that!"

"I'm not going to marry that idiot!"

"GINNY!"

"I don't want to have pea brain children like him. How could you do this to me?" She looked at her mother with tear filled eyes. "I'm you only daughter , why do you want to make my live miserable? Tell me mum, don't you love me?" She sobbed.

"Ginny, we love you. That's why we don't want to see you suffer by breaking the law. We are helpless just like you my dear"Molly replied, stroking her daughter's hair in affection. "You are a bright and intelligent witch so you'll have intelligent children just like you."

"But..."

"No, no more Ginny, it's not only you. Majority was partnered up with people they don't like. So people are looking for a loophole. There is a hope love, there is."

"I lost faith..." Ginny muttered.

"Ginny don't be... " He hugged her daughter. "Now go down stairs and meet him. Remember, he is our guest so treat him well."

"But mum..."

"No buts dear... he is in your dad's office room. Go NOW!"

Holding her wand in a rigid grip, Ginny stormed out her room. She was furious, no matter what, she was determined to hex that brainless half troll to oblivion but her anger faded away as soon as she saw the man who stood up to greet her. His eyes told her everything she wanted to know. He was not looked like Draco Malfoy's thuggish crony anymore and nor he looked like the school bully, who used Cruciatus curse on other students. He got eyes of an abandon animal showing he was miserable, hurt, uncared, unloved and rejected. Her heart sank when she saw his eyes were pleading, pleading her to understand his pain and suffering. Weasleys especially Molly Weasley never neglected sufferings regardless of their past, they were willing to do anything necessary to help. After all she was being a Weasley and Molly's only daughter, Ginny honestly wanted to help him out of his misery even though he had an unpleasant past.

She sat down without taking her eyes off from him and he followed her and sat next to her, very uncomfortably. Neither of them opened their mouth for few minutes until Ginny broke the silence.

"How are you?" She asked in a gentle caring voice.

"Ok." He mumbled in uncertainty.

She smiled. "It's nice to see you."

"I know it's not true Miss Weasley." He said, painfully. "No witch on earth would like to marry a wizard like me. So I know, you... you hate to see me but... but I have no other choice. I can't go to Azkaban again, I've been there for a week and it's a living hell. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..."

"An angel like you deserves a better person definitely not an ugly broken man like me." He sighed. "I was a criminal and I'm lower than the last person on earth who deserves to be your husband."

Ginny placed her hands on top of his making him wince with her soft touch. "Don't say that. You are not a bad man. You had been misled when you were a boy but you have become a better person today and you know, a great person is not the one who never made any mistakes but the one who learned from their mistakes so don't lower your self esteem, you are great. You deserves very best."

"I have nothing to give you..."

"I don't need anything."

"I have money but money can't buy happiness. I have no family, no relative and no friends."

"You have me..." She said looking into his eyes. "I'm going to be there for you and I promise you, I'll help you to find happiness and peace." She meant every word she said. She knew it cannot be done within few days but with constant care and gentleness, she knew it was not impossible to achieve.

He stared at her as he couldn't believe his ears and left few minutes carefully observing her then pulled out a golden chain he was wearing. Just like a pendant, a small diamond ring was hanging from there which he took it into his big palm after unfastening his chain magically.

"Miss Weasley..."

"Call me Ginny..." She said smiling.

"Ginny, this was my mother's... Her favourite. I wore this near my heart since...since she left me." He said in low painful voice. "This is not one of our traditional engagement rings, not even it belongs to Goyle family but this was special to her and she was a very special person to me and... and so you are, I-If you are willing, I would like you to have this." He said looking at her doubtfully.

"I'd be honoured!" She exclaimed. "Will you please put it on?" She asked, holding her hand of him. Gregory fiddled with the little ring with his big hands and finally managed to put it on her finger.

"Thank you very much Greg, it's beautiful." She said dropping a gentle kiss on his cheek then both of them sat there blushing uncomfortably till Ginny found the courage to open her mouth. "Would you be able to stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! You are not an outsider. You are part of our family. Tell me Greg, would you like to stay?"

He didn't reply but nodded accepting her offer. "But what would your family say? Your brothers won't like the idea..."

"My parents would be thrilled and my brothers will accept you without a fuss. Besides only George and Ron living with us now, so don't worry too much." She assured him. "We don't have house elves." She said smiling. "So I have to go and tell my mum. Would you... would you like to come with me?" She asked offering her hand which he took without a word and followed her.

They found Molly in the kitchen, busy concentrating on a cooking spell.

"Mum"

"Hmmm."

"Mum, I asked Greg to stay for dinner. Do you need a hand?"

Older witch looked at them with a surprise and left speechless as she couldn't believe her eyes, her daughter was hand in hand with the man she insulted not long ago.

"Mum!"

"Yes dear, that's wonderful!" She replied after recovering from the shock. "I can manage without your help Ginny, so why don't you go and spend some time getting to know each other?" Then she looked at Greg with a warm welcoming smile. "What do you like to have for dinner dear, any special dishes?"

"I'm not fussy Mrs. Weasley. Anything you prepare would be fine." He mumbled.

"It's Molly, dear. Call me Molly, don't be shy. You are one of us now." She said with a motherly tone.

"Thank you Molly." He muttered.

"Mum, we are in the garden if you need anything..." Ginny said, heading outside with Greg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron came home after work and went directly to kitchen as usual for a glass of water. Within a few seconds he dropped the glass and it broken into pieces, spilling water everywhere and he stood there in a shock with his mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

"What's wrong with you Ron?" Molly asked in annoyance. "Can't you repair the damage without staring at your sister?"

"Is she... is she under love potion?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"How come that happened...?"

"She is a good girl, she got a brain..."

"No, she hasn't used her brain. She has used her heart. Look at the way she is looking at him...she looks at him as he is an injured or helpless animal. She doesn't love him mum, it's just sympathy."

"She will love him one day..."

"Not in a million years mum, he supported the Dark side."

"Grow up Ronald! No one is purely evil or purely good, everybody has black and white characteristics. Yes, he did a mistake by taking a wrong path when he was a boy but he learned from his mistakes so we all know he deserves a second chance to be happy and prove himself and I'm very proud of your sister who stepped forward to help him. I know she is not in love with him yet but definitely she is going to be one day..." She furrowed. "Lucky she is not like you Ron. Without criticising others, why don't you go and try to get to know that Parkinson girl? At least try..."

"No, not now mum. I had a hectic day and last thing I want is another argument..."

"But they are waiting Ron, at least go and meet her parents. If you are going to..."

Floo activated interrupting their conversation and Ron didn't know how to thank the new comer enough for rescuing him.

"George! I thought it's a visitor, why didn't you apparate?" Molly asked in concern. She was worrying and paying extra attention to him after they lost Fred in the battle.

"I do have a guest." He said pointing a shy young witch behind him and Ron was nearly lost his glass of water for the second time when he saw her. "This is Millicent, Millicent Bulstrode. You can call her Millie and Millie this is my mum Molly and younger brother Ron."

"How are you dear?" Molly hugged the girl, welcoming her warmly. "I met her at her home but thanks George for introducing her again and bringing her here."

"I'm keeping well Mrs. Weasley, thank you very much." She said rather timidly.

"Call me Molly dear, no formalities." Molly replied with a pleasant smile.

"Hi" said Ron hesitantly when his eyes met the eyes of the new comer. Nothing came to his mind other than her incident with Hermione at the duelling club in their second year, which was rather frightening.

"Hello..." She muttered, dubiously.

"We are going to be in the garden mum, call us when the dinner is ready."

"It is occupied." Ron mumbled.

George looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean by it is occu..." His voice trailed off as he noticed the couple. With a broad smile, he turned back to his fiancée. "Come Millie, let's go outside. I want you to meet couple of more family members."

Ron observed them carefully from the kitchen window. His only sister, a brother and their partners were unmistakably happy. He sighed. Goyle and Bulstrode were not considered as handsome or beautiful. In a normal circumstance, they were the last people that anybody would accept as soul mate but with the law they were partnered up with two beautiful people and both couples showed respect, care and understanding regardless of their physical appearance. They were happy, honestly happy, their smiles were genuine, their eyes filled with care and more than anything they enjoyed each other's company. He sighed again thinking of his fate. Contrast to his siblings, he was betrothed to a beautiful young witch but apart from bitch, cow and slut no other word coming to his head whenever he was thinking of her. He had seen her few times after the law came to action, even he had been in the same room with her couple of times but he ignored her completely, he could feel her eyes were following him but he pretended like she didn't exist. Although she was beautiful, she was no match for the young brown haired angel who stole his heart. Her warm large brown lively eyes were full of emotions compared to cold looks the new girl got. His angel, his goddess was betrothed to a wizard who never understood her or respected her, he never even knew the true value of her or loved her. If things didn't become complicated, he would have married her by now but it was never happened. It was his fault, solely his fault no one else to be blamed. He smashed the glass on the wall and it shattered into piece just like the way he felt his heart was broken into pieces on the day he realised his biggest mistake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****. Your wonderful reviews keep me motivated always**

**Thank you very much ****Arcticstar****, ****Kazumichan294**** and guest reviewers ****for encouraging me.**

**Dear Ranger, Thank you very much for your valuable comments. GG was not a death eater, he didn't have the dark mark. His father was one from Voldemort's inner circle and GG blindly followed his father when he was a teenager. Molly Weasley did not like GG,PP or MB (Chapter 1) but she was a very matured, kind, forgiving and motherly person (a great mother) when she saw they are regretting she was willing to give them another chance. She didn't like Malfoys at all but you need to keep in mind Draco was forced to get the dark mark as a punishment though he was an arrogant bully.**

**CHAPTER 06**

"So you took nearly two weeks to come up with the best contract." Daphne asked directly looking into the raven haired man's green eyes who sat uncomfortably opposite to her.

"Yes, it was not that easy. " Harry mumbled, trying to avoid her sharp gaze.

"I head it's a very strict contract favouring you most and I believe it's true."

"Yes, it's true. This is not a love marriage and I have to take precautions." He reasoned in discomfort

"Fair enough. I'd expect nothing less." She said calmly and gave him another sharp look. "But why do you sound disappointed? Am I not up to your standard?"

"No, not like that." He replied, quickly. "You are beautiful but I-I prefer a love marriage. I think this law is pretty unfair."

She sighed. "Do you know, with or without the law there are people who are going through arranged marriages?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that but that's only among top ranking purebloods."

"Potters were high ranking pure bloods..."

"But that was before me..."

"Well, yes." She shrugged. "So tell me, do you really disappoint to have me as your wife? Am I that bad...?"

"You are not that bad..." He said, awkwardly. "At least I can be glad that you are not Parkinson."

"Why? What's wrong with Pansy?"

"Nothing, it's just... I don't like Malfoy's leftovers."

"She is no one's left over, Potter." She said dangerously. "They are friends only. How do you feel if someone called Granger..."

"YOU DON'T..." He hissed, raising his wand quickly but lowered it after few seconds. "I'm sorry..."he muttered. "But try not to insult Hermione again. Please never ever insult her..."

She observed him carefully without losing her calmness then suddenly her eyes twinkled with a new finding. "Merlin! " She gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "You love her..."

"Huh..." He startled and looked at her as he was seen a ghost

"You heard me... You are in love with Hermione Granger..."

"So, what?" He said, bitterly.

"So? Does she in love with you?"

Harry became paler than before and left without answering then finally he muttered yes very uncomfortably.

"Then why didn't you two get married before this law came to effect?"

Harry sighed. "Things are complicated than you think, Greengrass." He said harshly. "Someone else is in love with her too..."

"Weasley..." She looked at him for an answer. "Ronald Weasley..."

"Hmmmm..."

"But she is in love with you..."

"But I didn't say she is not in love with him..." He answered miserably.

"Oh! That makes things complicated..."

"Yes, very complicated." He exhaled soundly. "We didn't want to force her to choose one of us because we knew she couldn't do it without hurting either of us and I didn't want to propose her and hurt Ron, my best friend. I'm hundred percent sure Ron didn't propose her for the same reason."

"So you are stuck with me..."

"As I told you before, you are not that bad..."

"Then why did you avoid me for more than two weeks? And why did you left the magical world and stayed with muggles? You even had your muggle communication device deactivated..."

"My What?" He said in confusion then smiled after realising what she meant. "Oh! My mobile... No I didn't do it purposely; it just ran out of battery... Forget it... it's complicated..." He added after seen her blank face. "No, I didn't purposely avoid you Miss. Greengrass, I was just busy with the contract..."

"It's alright then. As long as you don't hate me it's alright..." She smiled.

"Why do you think I hate you Daphne? I have a no reason to do so." He said in a gentle caring tone. She smiled widely when she heard him saying her name. "So, what else you want to know?" He smiled back. "Hmmm...We are going to live in Godric's hollow after our wedding as most of Potter properties are scattered around that area and at least once a week we should visit Severus though it might not going to be a very pleasant catch up, then once a month we need to join Weasley's for Sunday lunch. As my wife you are required to attend all the social events that I have been invited and if you want, you are free to choose a career... Any objections?"

"I was raised to become a wife of a pureblood, that means to accept the male dominancy so no, no objections at all, but thank you for thinking of me and giving me an opportunity to pursue a career although I do not wish to." After noticing Harry furrowing she added further more. "That doesn't mean I'm going to waste my days gossiping and shopping. If you could, can I have my own potion lab and a herb garden please? Because I would like to spend my time brewing important potions and taking care of essential magical plants, which I'm very good at with."

"I'm more than happy to arrange that for you."

"What about my family and friends? Are you going to let me keep in touch with them?"

"Yes of cause, why shouldn't I?" He asked in a surprise. "I grew up as an orphan so I know the importance of family and friends. Regardless of anything, I'm never going to keep you away from them. You can visit them any time you want and they can do the same and if you want, I'm happy to accompany you. I'm going to be civil to your friends and I expect same from you."

"I will. Thank you, Harry." She smiled. "Are you going to be civil with Draco too?" She asked curiously.

"He sighed. "Yes... but it's not because of you..." He bit his lips. "Because... because h-he is..."

"Going to marry your best friend." She completed the sentence and looked at him for an answer. He nodded nervously to say yes.

Daphne fixed her gaze on his green steady eyes. "Do you wish to keep a mistress?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry exploded turning very red as he thought she was being sarcastic but her face was calm and serious and lack of humour. "No, not at all! For Merlin's sake, I'm going be loyal to my wife and I expect same from her." He yelled. "I do not tolerate infidelity and adultery, do you understand?" He asked, angrily.

"I-I just asked a general question. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She answered in a trembling voice.

Harry understood his mistake. Keeping a mistress was very common among purebloods and Daphne just wanted to know his intentions to get herself use to the situation. He sighed and got up from his chair only to go and sit next to her, then put him arm around her waist and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Daphne." He apologised while letting her head rest on his broad masculine shoulder. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. Please forgive me." He added, gently kissing her temple. "No, I don't wish to keep a mistress and I promise you, I won't let any woman come between us...physically." He purposely added 'physically' because he didn't want to be a liar. It was impossible forget the brown haired petite witch and he was never going to be able to do that ever. No matter what he knew, she would always have a very special place in his heart.

Daphne found Harry was different, different than the most of men she was acquainted. May be because he was half-blood or he was an ex-Griffindor or the savour of the wizarding word. Though she didn't know the exact reason, she had started to like him but she was not a fool, she understood the every word he said. She knew he couldn't forget Hermione easily but she didn't want to waste her time, their time by thinking of Harry's connection with her so with a huge satisfactory smile, she put her arms around him and nestled her face deeper into his neck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_MARRIAGE LAW: POOR WAY OF REPAYING WAR HEROS!_

_MINISTRY'S NEW MARRIAGE LAW SACERFICES THE WAR HEROINE TO THE DARK SIDE!_

_HERMIONE GRANGER: A WAR HEROINE OR THE NEWEST OFFERING TO THE EVIL SPIRITS!_

Draco gritted his teeth while reading newspaper headline just a day after they announced his engagement to that intolerable witch. Every news paper including 'Daily Prophet' and 'Witch Weekly' had written articles against their union. Before three years they wouldn't have thought of writing a single word against a Malfoy but war had obviously changed everything.

Daily Prophet had written a detailed article about her contributions as a war heroine. It was her brain and knowledge that kept insufferable Potter and the Weasel alive during the war and mostly it was her who found the ways to defeat the Dark Lord. Without the Golden Lioness, Potter wouldn't have achieved his targets. Paper had mentioned that she was tortured in their manor during the war, resulting almost killing her and making her nearly barren. She had gone through extensive treatments after the war due to all complications arose by the curse before getting back to her normal life. So the majority of the public wouldn't like the idea of her living at the place she was tortured as they thought it was going to be psychologically unbearable for her.

Draco sighed and muttered a spell pointing his wand at newspapers. They raised six feets above the floor and torn into thousands of tiny pieces. He watched them engulfed in fire and vanished into thin air before rubbing his temples vigorously.

He didn't know she suffered a lot after his psychopath aunt's treatment and he was glad that she was lucky enough to get her life back, After all he knew clearly that it was not going to be easy for her to live in their manor as nothing had happened. He honestly wanted apologise her not by words but by making her life at the manor stress free and he knew it was not going to be an easy task to achieve.

He knew one person who could help him, the very same person he thought he wouldn't have a civil conversation in million years, the very same person he wanted to avoid rest of his life but for her sake he decided to meet him leaving their past behind. Disturbing his thoughts, floo activated and Granger darted in.

"Well, well. Look who's here early in the morning? He sneered. "Have you lost your mind and stepped into your floor instead of your bathroom?" he asked, mockingly.

She was shocked. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she was never expected him to be there.

"Well, this is _my study_ in _my house_. I think I'm the one who should ask that question." He smirked. "What are you doing here Granger?"

"I- I'm just looking for something." She muttered in guilt. "Never thought you are going to be here this early."

"Did you plan to steal something from here?" He furrowed, studying her closely.

"NO! Not really..."

"Not really?" He raised his brows and waited for her explanation.

"I...I..." She stuttered.

"You came to steal my newspapers before I get here..." he scoffed, guessing her intention and she nodded agreeing with him, very very uncomfortably.

He laughed. "How old are you Granger, twenty two or just two?" He shook his head. "I don't know why they called you the brightest witch of our generation. You clearly know I will end up reading those crap before the night falls with or without your interference."

"I-I know, but... but I didn't want them to bother you as the first thing in the morning..." She said sheepishly, focusing her eyes on her toes,

He left speechless, giving her a stern gaze and she averted his eyes timidly. They maintained their silence little longer than usual.

"Well, then..." He swallowed. "As you are already here now, why don't you join me for breakfast? So we don't have to tolerate each other's company again today." She opened her mouth to reply but without giving her a chance he summoned his house elf, leaving her no other choice than joining him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Little white swan gently pecked her hand to get her attention but Pansy Parkinson's mind was far away from petting it. She stood there, focusing her disbelief gaze on manor's south wing which was abandon for more than twenty years. An army of goblins and elves had started to renovate it just because the man who never acknowledged her existence, the same man who hated her to the fullest had finally agreed to live in their manor after the wedding. She sat there helplessly, watching everything with tears filled eyes. Her father didn't care and her mother couldn't go against him, she was left without any support. Every one of her friends had sparkling engagement rings on their fingers, even Granger got one though her relationship with Draco was worse than her's and Weasley's. Also they were meeting once a week for a meal only because Narcissa and her sister pressurised them into. She was the only one who was left without an engagement ring and she had no expectations of receiving one because Ronald Weasley never made an attempt to exchange a single word with her, nor did he treat her with a single smile. Million times she thought of approaching him but his cold expression discouraged her always. Thoughts of marrying him and bearing his children gave her shivers and she slowly started to sob in mere frustration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much. Your wonderful reviews keep me motivated always**

**Thank you very much ****Kimm Possible****, ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****randver****, ****alexita Malfoy****, ****Sampdoria****, ****Arwengeld****,****Arcticstar**** and ****readingaddict24****for your valuable reviews.**

**I like Ron and Pansy too so never going to disadvantage them **

**CHAPTER 07**

Draco shifted in his seat restlessly. He didn't want t be in the deputy auror's office for the first place, but he knew now or soon in future he had to meet him. Yes, he knew it was better sooner rather than later. He arrived there in uncertainty and tried to leave when he heard Potter was in a meeting with the head auror but his annoying secretary insisted Draco to wait in his office. Few times he tried to leave, blaming himself for making a hasty decision as he might not be welcomed here and when he could have easily sent an owl before dropping off without an appointment but then he made up his mind to meet Potter cursing himself, just because he wanted to sort everything as soon as possible.

Room was very tidy and shouting the occupant was a Chudley Cannons supporter, though he might be supporting his best friend rather than it was his favourite team. There were few photographs scattered around the room including two from the muggle world. In one muggle photo, Potter was with a young chubby man and the other the same fat guy was with a young witch. Young man must be Potter's muggle cousin and the witch he remembered as a Hufflepuff from their year though he didn't know her name. It was not hard to understand they were in love. A muggle man and a witch! He shook his head with contempt. Rest of the photos were from the wizarding world. Old Order of The Phoenix, new Order of The Phoenix, a group what they called The Dumbeldore's army, Weasley Clan, Chudley Cannons team and a photo of a wizard with spectacles and a dark red haired witch, unmistakably his parents but the one drove Draco's attention most was on his desk. It was taken on their graduation, _she_ was standing there with her best friends arms around her waist and laughing for something. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. She was indeed beautiful though it was not the pureblood aristocratic beauty that Draco was used to but there was something, something that he couldn't understand in her. She suddenly put her arms around Weasley's neck and kissed his cheek while Potter was watching them with a smile then she turned around and kissed him exactly the same way. Draco picked the photo up and trailed his finger on her image with care. Suddenly making him jerk, the door opened and the last person on earth he wanted to see was walked in. He felt like he was hit by the total body bind curse and the newcomer stood transfixed with a very similar expression.

Ron Weasley left speechless when he found Draco Malfoy in his best friend's office. He glared at his childhood nemesis with anger and hatred filled eyes. His hands clenched to a fist and gritting his teeth, he tried to stay on focus. He was a celebrity and a well respected war hero so absolutely there was no way he could lose his temper in a public place like the ministry as he had an image to maintain. More than that he promised her, he promised the sweet angel that he was going to be civil with the insufferable git. For the sake of her, he needed to control himself but if this git was going to hurt her or harm even a single hair of her, he would kill the bastard no matter what the consequences. He may end up in Azkaban but that would be thousand times better than been married to the Parkinson whore.

"Harry?" He said in a curious croaky voice, trying his very best to find out the reason of Draco's visit.

"In a meeting with the head auror." Draco grumbled in same distress

Ron exhaled with a great relief as he didn't have to hang around with a death eater any longer. "Okay then, I-I'll come... I'll come back later." He said quickly heading out of the room then stopped and spun around.  
"Malfoy" he said fixing his eyes on the photograph Draco was holding  
"Huh..."  
"Treat her well..." He said slamming the door behind him.  
Draco left there petrified, focussing his gaze on the closed door, trying his best to absorb in what Ron told him just now

00000000000000000000000000000 

Bertha Stones looked confused. It was the first thing Harry noted when he arrived his chambers after the meeting and knowing his secretary well, he guessed it was not work related at all. So he pretended as he didn't notice anything and greeted her as usual.

"Mr. Malfoy came to meet you." She said politely.

"Malfoy?" He raised his brows. "You mean Draco Malfoy?" Knowing Lucius was still under house arrest and there were no other by the same surname, he asked inquisitively.

"Yes, I asked him to wait in your office."

Harry rubbed his forehead unhappily. Aurors were constantly in contact with Malfoys after they were sentenced to house arrest but Harry and Ron took a great care not to involve in any work that was related to them. So Draco's visit was a total surprise and he wished he could avoid him.

"Did he tell you the reason for his visit?"

"Not really, he said it was personal."

That was worse, worse than a work related matter and their meeting would never going to be a pleasant one. But because of his best friend, he had to get along with him. He sighed.

"How long he was waiting?"

"He just left."

"Left?"

"Yes, he left after Mr. Weasley."

"WHAT?" He panicked. "Which one? Was it happened to be Ron?" He questioned, hoping it was not his short-tempered best friend. With past experience he knew very well that for the sake of others and themselves, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley should not be in the same room.

"Yes, it was Mr. Ronald."

Harry muttered a curse. "What happened? Did they fight?"

Bertha shrugged. "I don't know. Mr. Weasley went in then came after few seconds looking very angry and hurried to nearest floo. Then after couple of minutes, Mr. Malfoy came out looking very very stressed and asked me the directions to Mr. Weasley's office. He took the lift to the ground floor after I told him Mr. Weasley's office is in Gringotts."

Harry wanted to hex his foolish secretary for giving Malfoy information. As Malfoys got more money than any other wizards, anybody would have shown Draco the bank's deputy security auror's office thinking his purpose was related to security. Probably by now, the third wizarding war might have already started at the Gringotts. Muttering curses in terror, Harry rushed towards the nearest floo hoping he was not too late.

00000000000000000000000000000

Extremely agitated Ronald Weasley darted into his office and shut the door very loudly behind him and started to pace in his room nervously. His eye caught the photograph on his desk, which was an exact replica of the photo Harry had on his desk and the same one he saw in Malfoy's hands few minutes ago. He picked it up and looked at girl in sadness. She was his angel, the symbol of perfection, Intelligence and innocence. Though she was not considered as beautiful by most, she was beautiful to his eyes. It was painful, very painful and breaking his heart to see she had no other options than spending rest of her life with someone like Draco Malfoy whom didn't deserve her at all. At least if it was Nevillle or Terry or Ernie he could have made up his mind thinking they would make her happy though it was still painful. He sighed heavily. Someone knocked on his door and he ignored it and fixed his eyes on the girl in the photograph. Door was opened after couple of more knocks and he came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy himself.  
He nearly dropped the photograph with surprise. "Malfoy?"  
"Weasley" Draco nodded "I-I need a help from you."  
Ron looked at him with a shock "A help?" He asked in astonishment as he couldn't believe his ears. A Malfoy never asked a help from a Weasley, it was as sure as the sun rises in the east. Something was not right, something was definitely not right.  
"Yes, a help. You or Potter or both of you can help me with this" he said rubbing his temples, vigorously.  
"Is it... Is it something to do with her?" He asked glancing at the photo before keeping it back on his desk  
Draco nodded looking at the photo with raised brows and without giving him another chance to open his mouth, the door burst opened and Harry Potter stormed in as he was chased by a group of dementors. Three of them stood speechless, shooting each other very odd stares. No one attempted to talk or move from where they were standing.

"Great! Simply great!" Draco muttered to himself in tension. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having no clue of what was going on with her best friends and fiancé, Hermione Granger was buried herself in a pile of documents as usual when her secretary came in and informed of arrival of a visitor. Though she really wanted to finish her work before lunch time, she put it aside unwillingly and asked to send the person in.

"Good morning Hermione, hope I didn't interrupt your work." Daphne smiled and glided in.

"N-No, not at all Gree- Daphne but honesty I'm surprised to see you?" She replied, gesturing her to sit down. "So, what's brings you here today?"

"Nothing important." Daphne shrugged. "I just wanted to thank you for sending my message to Harry."

"That's nothing Daphne." Hermione smiled. "So? Did he meet you?'

Daphne nodded blushing.

"I'll take it as everything went smoothly."

"Yes, not bad. Little over a week ago, he came with the contract."

"I'm honestly happy for you Daphne. He is a wonderful man and you are very lucky to have a husband like him." Hermione said with an honest smile. "Now tell me, when are you planning to have your wedding? He hardly tells me anything. "

Daphne bit her lips, not wanting to make Hermione upset but she needed her help. Without her cooperation not only Harry's but also Ron's wedding day would going to be a difficult one.

"I-I need another help from you." She murmured.

"Tell me. I'm happy to help."

"I know I've no right to ask this and I know you and Draco are not in very good terms, but ... but we all have a deadline to be get married. So would it be possible for you to get marry before Harry and Ron?"

Hermione stared at the other woman for little longer and sighed. "He told you?" She mumbled in stress.

"Sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"I figured it out, leaving him no other options."

"Look Daphne, neither of us going to..."

"I know, I've no doubt about of his loyalty or yours or Ron's but your wedding before ours will help him to accept me into his life though... though..." She swallowed, " ... He doesn't love me and I'm sure it will help Ron too."

Hermione sighed. "He will love you one day." She said in a broken voice. "You can make him fall in love with you. Please, please don't give up. I want him to be happy..."

"I'll try my best Hermione." Daphne replied in a very gentle voice and Hermione smiled in relief

"Look, our wedding date is already fixed. It's going to be a traditional Malfoy wedding involves ancient binding rituals and astrology and it is scheduled be the day after next full moon. So we got about six weeks. So why don't you have yours two weeks after ours?"

"That sounds good to me. " She breathe in relief. "Please don't ... please don't have hard..."

Hermione shook her head. "Shhhhh! No, not at all. No hard feelings. I'm glad you came here and talked to me." She smiled and Daphne replied her with one of her own.

"And Hermione, there's one more thing I want to asked." She continued, looking into Hermione's curious gaze. "It's about Ron and Pansy. Can you please ask him to contact her? She is very very depressed because he is always avoiding her or looking at her in hatred."

Hermione exhaled, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Daphne, Ron is not Harry. He doesn't forgive and forget easily but I'm sure he'll come around. Though you were a Slytherin, we don't have any unpleasant memories of you but Pansy is different she was only second to Malfoy in bullying and insulting."

"They both have grown up and regretting their past."

"Malfoy Hasn't changed. He is the same old git we used to know." Hermione said, sourly.

Daphne chuckled. "Old Malfoy would never spend nearly two million Galleons to put up a portal just to keep his muggle born wife happy."

"He is going to marry a muggle born because he has no other options. otherwise he wouldn't even think of dating one either."

"But if he happened to be the old muggle and muggle born hater, do you think he would do something amazing like that?"

"Well, you got a point but I don't know." She rolled her eyes. "Do you know , once a week, when he is meeting with his fiancée, either his mother or his aunt always taking their wands away to keep both of them alive?"

Daphne cracked up. "Merlin! That's hilarious!"

"Tell me about it." Hermione shrugged. "Okay, back to Parkinson. If she had already changed, why she is still avoiding us?"

"Simple, she is guilty of her past action. You told Draco was ahead of Pansy but your friends are going to be civil with him because of you. So why don't you do the same for her?"

"Of cause, I'm going to be civil with Ron's wife, not only me Harry and others are going to do the same."

"Then can I invite her in?" Daphne asked hopefully. "She is sitting just outside as she was too ashamed of herself to face you."

"WHAT? I didn't know she was outside. Please ask her to come in. There is nothing to afraid of."

Daphne thanked her and went out and came back in few minutes dragging her friend behind her. Pansy looked like as she was in a huge mess. She looked at Hermione with guilt filled eyes.

"I'm glad to see you Pansy, please come and sit down." Hermione said pleasantly.

"T-Thank you. Thank you very much Hermione," She accepted with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry..." She muttered.

"Look, we don't have to talk about our past. We can leave that behind and move on , alright?"

Pansy covered her face and broke down and Daphne immediately offered her shoulder to her crying friend,

"Pansy..." Hermione said gently. "Please don't cry. I know it's hard and I'm not going to tell you everything's going to be fine within few days but..." She sighed. "Hang on there dear, he'll come around. He is not a bad man, he never abuse a woman. Give him time to get to know you, show him you have changed. After all he is a Weasley and a true Griffindor so he is definitely going to be loyal to you and protect you. Please don't worry about his countless number of fans, he takes marriages vows seriously."

"He hates me..."Pansy sobbed. "He absolutely loathes me. How can they expect me to have a child with him? I'm sacred and lost. My heart is very heavy and I can't do anything, I can't even sleep well."

_Damn it! Children!_ Hermione had totally forgotten about the stage two of that wrenched law. "Pansy, you got two years to have a child and I'm pretty sure he'll be back to normal by then." She gently placed her hand on pansy's. "And it's not only you who are going to marry a man who hates you, I'm supposed to marry and reproduce with a man who despises me. Only difference is your man keeps quite and ignores you while mine never misses a single chance of throwing insults at me." She exhaled. "I don't know which one is worse but both of us are in the same situation. Let's stick together and face our future and what it brings us bravely. I promise, I'm going to be there for you for anything and be glad, you got Molly and other Weasleys in your side too. Now be a good girl and wipe your tears off and remember DO NOT ever give up." She said, gently patting crying girl's hands.

All of a sudden, someone opened the door without even knocking on and giving Pansy goosebumps Ronald Weasley dashed in.

"Mione, I'm sorry for being late!" He said running fingers through his hair, restlessly. "I need at least two bottles of strong firewiskey to get my mind off from..." He left with half opened mouth when he finally noticed the other two people in the room. "BLOODY HELL!" He yelled with wide opened eyes. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH TODAY!?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****Kimm Possible****, ****Arcticstar****, ****Vi38****,****Chester99****, ****Flairwarth****,****db**** and ****poetrywoman** **for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 08**

"Oh! You are gorgeous my baby girl!"Molly Weasley exclaimed in teary eyes. Her only daughter, her baby girl and the happiness of their family had blossomed into a beautiful young lady and nearly ready to leave them as a beautiful bride to start her own family.

Ginevra Weasley was stunning beautiful in her wedding attire. After she used couple of curling spell on her light red hair and wore it down, her mother carefully secured the goblin-made tiara she borrowed from her aunt Muriel for the occasion and stepped few steps back to admire her only daughter's beauty. Ginny stood there with her light brown eyes sparkling with happiness. Though the majority of the wizarding world thought she might end up harming herself rather than marrying the hideous son of a death eater, she showed no signs of emotional pain or unwillingness.

"OH Mum! Please don't cry." Ginny said reaching out to wipe Molly's tears away

"How can I love? Since your birth I was looking forward to your wedding day. You are perfect and beautiful, our little angel." Molly wiped few more happy tears before embracing her daughter for the millionth time. Ginny was absolutely perfect and prettier than the girl in Molly's dreams but deep down, she knew this was not a perfect wedding or a perfect marriage she had hoped for her little girl. She always wanted to see her daughter marrying a man she truly in love with not the one someone else had picked for her, but unfortunately they couldn't go against the law. "I'll ask the others to come and see how beautiful our baby girl is." She wiped more tears and hurried out of the room and returned with her five brothers, her three sisters -in-law, Hermione and Harry. They all cramped in that tiny room, admiring the beautiful bride.

"Merlin! You are absolutely gorgeous Ginny!" cried Hermione, the maid of honour and others nodded agreeing with her. Girls gathered around the bride and helped her with the final touch while boys watched them carefully.

"It's almost time for the ceremony; I need to go and get Greg." George said stepping forward. He gently took her hands and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Everything's going to be fine. Nothing bad will happen to a sweet angel like you." He added pressing his lips gently on her both hands.

"I know." She muttered. "He is not a bad guy."

"No, he is not." George assured her with a smile.

One by one her other brothers and sisters-in-law followed George lead and left for their assign jobs, leaving Ron, Harry and Hermione behind.

"Y-You are beautiful Ginny. I wish you all the very best." Harry said politely. "If you need anything, please do let us know, we'll be there for you always." He added looking at his two friends.

"Thank you Harry, thank you very much." She replied pleasantly, attempting not to recall any memories of their short lived romance. It was a history, she was a teenager and he was a teenager and they were attracted to each other for some unknown reason. Then he left her for her own safety and she waited impatiently for him to return. Of cause after the war he returned with his heart filled with love but when she looked into his eyes she realised it was not for her, he was in love with someone else. She didn't cry though her dreams had shattered, she faced everything bravely like a true griffindor but she couldn't make up her mind for another relationship. She was single, single till this blasted law came to effect. She was not in love with him anymore but still time to time memories came flooding back disturbing her peaceful life.

"Ginny I really want to hug you, but I'm worried; I might crumple your beautiful dress." With Ron's voice, she came back to present.

"Don't worry, I already put an anti-wrinkle charm on." She replied jumping into her brother's open arms.

"My beautiful sister..." Ron hugged her firmly. "Are you sure you want to go through this wedding."

"Of cause yes, why not?"

Ron groaned. "Are you sure you are not under the influence of love potion?"

Ginny pushed her brother slightly. "Don't be ridiculous Ron, just because he is different it doesn't mean he is a bad guy."

"He has a history..."

"Grow up Ron! Just because you have bad memories you can't treat anyone like filth." She said, angrily. "Please try not to dwell in past Ron, try to understand and get to know all those ex slytherins who are going to be members of our family soon. Just not for my sake but for your own sake, please, please do that. Otherwise your life is going to be miserable, you'll definitely going to make someone else's life miserable too." Ginny begged her brother.

"She is right, you know." Hermione muttered

"Okay, okay. No matter what, I promise to be civil with all of yours worst halves...I mean better halves..." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"What about Pansy?" Hermione raised a question.

"What about her? Mione please; this is not the times to discuss that. I have plenty of things to do before the ceremony." He said dashing out, muttering something under his breath. Harry looked at two girls and shrugged before running behind his best friend.

Both girls sighed. "I'm worried about him." Ginny muttered.

"Me too..." Hermione murmured.

"If things hadn't been this complicated...,"Ginny exhaled soundly.

"Yes, so many times I wished for a time turner..."

"Ron told the same..." Ginny chuckled. "Actually it slipped out once, when he was heavily drunk."

Both of them avoid each other's gaze and maintained an odd silence for couple of minutes

"Err.. Ginny, A-Are you mad at me?" Hermione stuttered in guilt

"NO! Why? Why should I? You are my best friend. Besides we can't choose who we fall in love with, can we? It just happens. It's not your fault or Harry's, neither mine nor Ron's. It's just... It's just a sick joke played by the fate on us." She sighed. "Well, I have moved on." She smiled painfully. I'm not worried about myself. I'm not worrying about you either because you are the brightest witch of your age, I'm pretty sure you can handle Malfoy even with your eyes shut." She smiled, confidently. "Harry is fine too. It's only Ron I'm worried; he is stubborn as a mule. I don't know what to do."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know either." She said helplessly. "If this had happened in Hogwarts, we could have locked both of them in a brooms cupboard but now I have no idea." She added with a mischievous smile.

Arthur Weasley discovered two happily giggling young women when he came to get his daughter for the ceremony. He stood there without disturbing them, observing carefully every minute facial expression but none showed distress; they were simply happy, honestly happy. After he was fully convinced that his daughter was not traumatised, he cleared his throat to let them know his presence. At once Ginny jumped into her father's arms.

He held his precious gem very close to him. "Are you ready beautiful? It's time..."

"Yes Daddy."

"I'm very proud of you darling.."He said gently kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you daddy..." She murmured.

"I love you too my precious angel..." he muttered

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holding her father's arm, Ginny walked down the aisle slowly. Not letting her eyes wander away, she fixed her gaze on the anxious man waiting at the very end. When his nervous eyes met her sparkling ones, she smiled sweetly and with an effort he made his lips arranged into his very own kind of a smile. Her brother, George who was standing next to him as his best man, smiled encouraging her. When she reached him, her father took her hand and placed on his big sweaty and shaky hand and stepped aside.

His marriage vows were barely audible, their kiss was a very short unromantic one. She just felt his trembling lips on hers for a second before he withdrew quickly. Knowing how anxious and nervous he was, she didn't mind it at all.

"I-I don't have anybody. No friends or family to introduce you." He said painfully, when they were asked to greet their guests.

"You have me." She said placing her hand on his broad chest. "I'm yours. My family is now your family and my friends are your friends too. Is that not enough?"

"That's more than enough..." He said gently raising her hand from his chest for a kiss.

During their dance, he held her close to his body very very gently treating her as she was something very delicate and fragile. He was not a bad dancer though he was not seen on the dance floor more often. As all pureblood aristocratic families were giving their children dancing lessons at very young age, his talent was not a big surprise for anyone. After their dance, she danced with her father and her brothers, she saw he was dancing with her mother and Hermione. Further, she saw harry Sat down with him for a conversation, her friends, her family talked to him as they were known each other for ages. Even Ron made an attempt to converse with him for her sake. In the beginning, he was reluctant and nervous but then uncomfortableness faded away with the time passed.

By six o'clock wine, food, dancing and speeches made Ginny exhausted, Greg decided it was the time for them to apparate. After bidding farewell to her family and friends and escaping from her teary mothers firm embrace, Ginny stood next to Greg, clinging to his forearm. With a loud crack, both of them disappeared from 'The Burrow'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They reappeared in one of the many living rooms in the Goyle manor. Greg held her in his steady arms to prevent her from fallen down by the impact.

He looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "PIPI!" He shouted and with a loud crack a house elf appeared in front of them.

"Master Goyle is back! Pipi is happy to see him." it said in a squeaky voice. "Pipi's very happy to see new mistress Goyle too." It added looking at Ginny.

"Thank you very much Pipi. I'm going to assign you as Mistress Goyle's personal elf. Would you mind taking her to her chambers and attend her needs?"

"Pipi's pleasure! Pipi's honoured to serve the mistress." Elf squeaked in delight.

"Go with Pipi, she'll help you." He passed her hand to the elf after gently pressing his lips on the back of her hand.

With a loud crack Pipi apparated her to a huge bedroom, which was five times bigger than her small room in the burrow. It was a spectacular room with a magnificent king size four poster bed and all the other elegant bedroom furniture. The whole room was decorated beautifully, Ginny left with half opened mouth, admiring the beauty.

"Mistress Goyle, PiPi unpacked your things already." Elf said opening the door to a large walk-in robes.

She gasped with surprise. "Thank you very much Pipi, you have done an excellent job. This is beautiful..."

The elf was squeak with happiness. "Do you need anything mistress."

"Yes Pipi, I would like to have a bath. Would you mind..."

"Pipi's glad to help you!" Elf exclaimed in happiness. "Mistress is very kind to Pipi, mistress is very nice and beautiful. Pipi is lucky...Pipi is lucky..."

"Pipi is very nice to me too. I'm glad pipi's with me." Ginny smiled, knowing that meant lot to the little creature.

Pipi danced in happiness before ushering her to the bathroom. It was large and beautiful just like the bedroom and the elf filled the huge tub with warm water and added all the essential bath products then lit few scented candles around. Ginny thanked and dismissed pipi before get in the bath. She hadn't been used to a luxurious life before and she started to enjoy every bit of it. She had a very busy day and was extremely tired and bath helped her to relax and rejuvenate. After spending more than an hour submerged in scented water, she decided to come out and headed to the window seat after putting on a new pure white nightdress. She sat there watching stars, waiting till Greg comes, but he didn't. She felt like he was avoiding her, finally she decided she couldn't wait any longer and summoned Pipi. The elf appeared in a loud crack.

"Mistress called Pipi?"

"Yes Pipi, do you know where master Goyle is?"

"Master Goyle is in his chambers, mistress."

"HIS CHAMBERS?" It confirmed her suspicion. He was avoiding her.

"Please go and tell him to come and see me NOW!"

After elf apparated she paced in her room in anger and dashed out looking for him. It didn't take long for her to collide with her approaching husband. Greg put his arms around her to protect her from falling.

"Why, what's wrong Ginny?"

"Are you avoiding me?" She glared in anger.

Greg averted his eyes to avoid her angry gaze. "Err... I-Its better for you..." he muttered timidly.

"Better for me! Or better for you?" She hissed.

"Ginny please... you deserve a better person, someone better than me." He sighed. "They will find a loop hole soon; then you are free to..."

"STOP IT!"

"No, listen Ginny..."

"No, you listen..."

"Please Ginny, you need to be with a better man. A handsome, loving and caring man..."

"I'm a married woman and I need to be with my husband no one else..."

"You married me because of the law..."

"Law or not, I came with you willingly. What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this to me? Are you unhappy because I'm from a blood traitor family, I'm not up to your purebl..."

"NO! NO! NO!" He yelled, covering her mouth. "Please don't think like that. You are an angel, a sweet, kind angel. I'm sacred that I'm going to fall in love with you..."

She gently placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong with falling in love with me...?"

"Everybody I loved or liked left me..."

"So you are worried that I might leave after you fall in love?" She asked

"Yes..." He mumbled.

"You silly, I'm not going to leave you. Why would I do such thing?" She narrowed her eyes. "I married you to be a part of your life and never ever planning to leave you..." She put her arms around his neck. "Please don't try to keep me away from you because I'm yours, only yours..." She muttered pressing her lips on his.

It took few seconds for him to respond her but then he kissed her back in his own unique way. His arms wrapping around her slender body and her fingers running through his hair, they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Finally, she broke off and looked at him with desire filled eyes then gently took his hand and slowly headed back to her room. Without any objections, he followed her like an obedient child.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny woke up next day with Greg's arm around her tiny waist and his warm body pressed against her back. She slowly turned her head and looked at her still sleeping husband. He looked happy and relaxed, it seemed like most of his worries and tension had faded away after last night. She controlled her temptation to kiss him and stroke his hair as she hated to disturb his sleep. Slowly she wriggled out from his embrace and tiptoed to the bathroom for her morning shower. When she back after refreshed, she resisted the urge to return to bed, to Greg's arms and headed outside to enjoy the beauty of the morning.

It was needless to say Goyle garden was beautiful and well maintained. There were many ponds with rare exotic fish, beautiful fountains and water features, statues and various rare and valuable flora found throughout the garden. Most of them were centuries old and others looked like they were not older than couple of years. Ginny walked through the flower beds, inhaling sweet fragrances and admiring beautiful flowers. She had constantly greeted by multi-coloured butterflies and pretty little birds who visited the garden regularly. The path led her to a magnificent gazebo in the middle of a lovely rose garden. She went in, sat down and lost in her thoughts.

Ginny beamed with happiness when she saw her husband was walking down the path toward her. She got up and waved him with a huge smile. Greg gave her a piercing gaze, trying to understand whether she was disappointed after last night but when he saw no disappointments or regrets, he grinned from ear to ear and reached her with opened arms. Ginny didn't need any other invitation; she happily jumped into his arms without a fuss.

After stealing a passionate kiss from his wife, Greg opened his mouth. "It seems like you have found my mother's favourite place in the garden."

"No wonder this is her favourite place. It's simply beautiful." She replied after sitting on his lap, comfortably.

"Are you hungry?" he asked caressing her cheek. She shook her head, not wanting to get up. "Any plans for today?"

"I got practice at four o'clock. What about you?"

"Just boring estate management, that's all."

She trailed her lips up his neck. "We have a better way to spend this morning than going through our boring routine work..." She said in a husky voice while nipping his earlobe. Both of their hearts raised, he looked at her with eyes darken with desire before apparating both of them back to their bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Thank you very much for following my story**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****Arwengeld****,****Sampdoria****, ****Arcticstar****, ****Flairwarth**** and ****Wolfman613****for your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 09**

She stirred in her sleep and reached across the bed for her husband but his side of the bed was already empty and cold. In a half-asleep, she listened carefully to find out whether he was around. No noise came from the bathroom or adjourning rooms giving her an indication that he had already left their chamber well before five thirty in the morning. Not been a morning person, she tossed couple of times before getting up and dragged herself to the bathroom.

It was only yesterday George Weasley got married in a simple ceremony at the Bulstrode Manor and he was already up early in the morning and going through his accounts and inventory as usual. He didn't like to sleep in; he worked hard like a machine which helped him to forget about his painful reality. Losing Fred was hard on him than anybody else in the family, to overcome the lost and helpless he felt, he engaged himself in excessive work from the beginning to the end of the day. He was so occupied with his work and it took few minutes for him to realise that someone was standing in the door way of his new study.

"Millie, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all. Just got up and realised you were not in the bed." She blushed. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

George sighed. "Go back to bed Mille, it's too early for you to get up."

"No, that's alright. I don't want to go back to bed. Can I bring you something to drink? A hot chocolate... maybe..."

"If you insisted..." He smiled and she smiled back before heading to kitchen.

She returned levitating two mugs of hot chocolate. "Don't worry, I didn't do it by myself. Spotty made them." She said handing one mug to him.

"Do you planning go to the shop today?" She asked sipping her drink. They just got married yesterday but he never mention about a honeymoon and something told her he was planning to spend the day as usual by engaging in routine work.

"Yes, but if you want me to..."

"No that's alright." She answered quickly. "Can I come too..?"

He chuckled. "You don't need my permission to visit the shop. It's 'ours' now. You can come and go anytime as wish." He looked at her in concern. "But today, I think you better stay at home and have a rest."

"No, I don't need a rest." She said stubbornly. "Can I come and work with you?"

"You want to work in the joke shop?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"No, please. It's hard work." He said shaking his head. "You are not from a working class family; it's not going to be easy."

"I'm a wife of a businessman. I want to involve in his work and help him." She answered stubbornly.

"You have brought up to become a socialite not a shop assistant..."

"I'm an adult and I'm quite capable of decide what I really want." She furrowed.

George exhaled soundly. "Alright then, but promise me that you are going to take regular breaks and keep in mind, light work only.

"Don't watch over my shoulder and try not to hang around close to me and help me all the time."

"Deal. But if it too tiring, promise me that you are going to give up."

"Sure, but if it not tiring I'm going to work with you every day."

"Alright." He agreed only because he didn't want to make her disappointed but he was sceptical.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her body hurt like hell. Her neck was stiffed, her back was aching, her hands were sore and palms were covered with painful blisters but she didn't want to give up, she hid her discomfort effectively. Every time she felt her husband's watchful eyes on her, she took a great care not to let a slightest pain betray her. Work was hard, some needed to be done using magic and some required pure labour. It was way passed lunch time, her stomach grumbled but the shop was flooded with customers without giving George an opportunity to speak to her. She saw he tried to walk towards her few times and got distracted by approaching new customers. She sighed and grabbed a box of ton tongue toffees from the store room to refill the shelf in the shop but unfortunately lost her balance and fell down, hitting her bottom hard on floor. With teary eyes she whimpered in pain. To double her work load, toffees scattered everywhere on the floor.

"Are you on a suicide mission?" Someone mocked her. "We knew George is not a very good husband material but never thought you would try to kill yourself only a day after your wedding." Ron said offering his hand.

"Weasley..." she muttered in surprise, accepting his help.

"Technically speaking, you are a Weasley too." He said helping her to feet.

"Old habits die hard..." She giggled. "What are you doing here, Ron?"

"What am I doing here?" He raised his brows. "This is my brother's shop and when I'm free, I come here regularly to see whether he needs help. Today he asked me to get his starving wife fed."

"What about him?"

"What about him?" He rolled his eyes. "You are not joking know my sister-in-law dear. Did you expect to have a romantic meal while you two are working?"

"No, not like that." She blushed. "But he needs something to eat too."

"I'm aware of that Millicent, but he asked me to take you for lunch. So why don't you come? First you go and eat then bring something for him. That way both of you can have lunch." He replied heading outside the store room. She stood in there in uncertainty.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked and she slowly followed him to the nearest floo. They flooed to the new dine in section of The Leaky Cauldron and sat down in his usual table. They tapped their table number and their usual dishes in the menu to place the order. He gave her a very curious gaze while they were waiting for their food. "What are you doing Millicent? What are you trying to prove?" He demanded.

She looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You know. You are not from working class, so why are you trying to kill yourself by doing something you are not familiar at all? Did George ask you to work?"

"No not at all. He wanted me to stay at home but I want to help him. This is solely my choice."

Ron thanked the young witch who levitated food to their table before shooting another question at Millicent. "But why?" He asked curiously.

"Because..., because he is stuck with me due to that stupid law. Otherwise he could have someone very beautiful than me."

Ron chuckled. "He knew about the law well before it came into action so if he wanted to marry someone else he would have done it well before he betrothed to you. So stop bloody pushing yourself too hard."

"Ronald, please look at me." She said painfully. "Nobody, nobody wanted to marry me but George did it without a fuss and he accepted me for who I am, I'm grateful for that."

"Millie, Millie, we Weasleys don't go after looks so don't try hard to prove yourself, relax and be yourself."

"I'm not trying to prove myself Ron, I truly love working with him. He is my husband and most kind and nicest man I've ever met. So there's no harm done by changing a bit of my lifestyle for him."

"A bit? You totally changed your lifestyle within a day! Poor man is worried and he personally floo called me and asked me to take you out for lunch. He cares."

"I didn't know he called you..." She replied in surprise "but I know he cares." She muttered. "That's why I choose him and hard work over my lazy lifestyle."

"You love him." it was a confirmation than a question but she didn't reply. "You love him." he repeated, arching his brows.

"Well, I told you he is the most kind and nicest person I ever met who accepted me for who I am. Before him nobody treated me like the way he does, so...?" She blushed uncomfortably.

Ron chuckled again. "No harm done by accepting you love him, he is your husband. We Weasleys do take..."

"Son! What a surprise!" Ron got distracted by overly excited Hector Parkinson, who smelled like he just came out from a distillery.

"Errrr... Hello Hector, it's indeed a surprise to see you here like this." Ron greeted him awkwardly.

"I had a business meeting with couple of my friends." He pointed two men supporting him. "This is the chap who is going to be my son-in law very soon. He is an excellent Quidditch player." He mumbled, trying to keep his balance. It was obvious his friends knew famous war hero, Ronald Weasley but they nodded him in acknowledgment.

Ron turned unusually bright red with Hector Parkinson's introduction but he nodded back calmly. "Hector, do you need help? I can take you home if you want..." He said looking at Millicent apologetically.

"No, my dear boy, we can manage. Let's meet up for couple of drinks soon."

"Sure, sure Hector, I'm getting those tickets next week. I'll come and meet you with them."

"That's great son, that's great..." he stuttered. Not worrying about the older man's objection, Ron got up and helped him to the nearest floo. Millicent watched them keenly while Ron took a great care to send off Hector Parkinson safely.

"Sorry about that." Ron apologised her after returning.

"That's alright. I never knew you two are in best terms."

"Well..." he shrugged. "He dropped by my office few times after... after... you know." He muttered uneasily. "...and he is a Quidditch fan and a great supporter of Cannons. With common interests, it's not hard to get along with him."

"It's wonderful to have a good relationship with in-laws, well-done Ron." She sang in genuine happiness. "Now tell me, when is your wedding?"

"I don't know..." He casually shrugged, focussing on his food.

"What do you mean by _I don't know_?" she asked with wide opened eyes

"That means Millicent, I do not know." He replied bitterly. "Don't worry my mum will make sure I'll attend my wedding." He added scornfully.

"Have you been in contact with your wife to be?"

Ron exhaled soundly in displease. "Hell, no! Are you planning to nag me like others? If so, just forget about it." He said irritably. "I don't want talk about my marriage or the wedding or the woman I'm supposed to get married to."

"Honestly Ronald, I don't want to nag you." She replied sorely. "But she is my friend, you know. So I want her to be happy. Please, please be gentle with her." She begged.

"I've no intention to abuse my wife."

"Negligence is a sort of torture."

"She has money, power and freedom to do anything she wants and she will get access to my vault in Gringotts so definitely her needs are not going to be neglected."

"Money can't buy everything, Ron." She said in a stern voice. "Are you going to be there for her?"

"Why? Is she fragile and delicate? Heartless, arrogant and sadistic woman like her doesn't need anyone else's help to survive."

"She is NOT arrogant, sadistic or heartless!"

"Really? Have you ever been on the receiving end of her brutal insults? She humiliated me in front of whole school for so many things. She insulted my parents and my siblings. She made fun of my poverty and here you are calling her not heartless."

"For Merlin's sake Ron, she was an immature teenager. You can't treat her based on her past! She yelled. "She has grown up. Well, she used to insult Hermione too but now they have become good friends."

"I'm not Hermione Granger, who is happened to be a very kind and forgiving person."

"Listen ,Ron." She said in a very gentle tone. "Let go the stinking past and get to know her well, you won't regret it at all because she has definitely changed." She said slowly patting his hand then arched her brows with a mischievous grin. "I wonder whether your children will have Weasley red hair or Parkinson black hair as they both known to be the dominant features in your families."

Ron choked on his food as soon as Millicent finished her comment. The blood drained from his face as he was seen a ghost and he left speechless with half opened mouth. After coming out from the horrific shock in few seconds, Ronald Weasley sighed heavily. "Hurry up and finish your lunch Millie, you need to get back to your husband soon. He must be starving..." He mumbled nervously. "And please don't kill yourself; George won't survive if something happens to you. So if you need a hand feel free to call me, I'll help you if I'm free, if not I can ask someone else to come and support you. You know, that's an advantage of being a member of a big family." He said with a very weak smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Millicent Weasley got into a new routine. Everyday George Weasley got up half past four in the morning, taking a good care not to disturb his sleeping wife but as soon as he settled in his study, he could hear the soft echoing footsteps coming down the corridor indicating his dearest wife was ready to join him. He didn't want to trouble her and never told her to help him but deep down he enjoyed her company. As a habit he listened carefully till he heard her faint footsteps to start his work. Every day she joined him with two mugs of hot chocolate and helped him as much as she could. George never had to get up from his chair or at least to flick his wand; she made sure everything was in order. Account books, ledgers, inventory books and so many other documents involved in their business came to him one after the other in his preferred sequence. She hardly sat down although he asked her quite a few times. After having elves prepared breakfast, they both headed to their shop. She worked hard; sometimes even without taking proper breaks and when it was nearly noon, she headed upstairs and prepared both of them lunch using the cooking spells taught by her mother-in-law. After having her lunch in a hurry, she ran down stairs to release her husband so he could have his lunch peacefully. Before returning home for elves prepared dinner, both of them worked till six o'clock in the evening taking hardly any breaks at all. Her hands were not smooth and soft anymore; they had become rough and dry but she didn't care. Without a slightest complain she embraced the new lifestyle and all its outcomes very happily. She continued her new routine little over six months from the very first day after her wedding, until the day she couldn't get up from the bed due to severe morning sickness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Over 110 followers! Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****,****jamcreynolds****, ****HallowRain8587****, ****Arwengeld****,****drgon blue**** and ****Arcticstar****for encouraging me with your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 10**

She was beautiful; his heart started to pound fast when he saw her, walking towards him with her father. Theo Nott sniggered after noticing his friend's sudden excitement and Draco scowled at him savagely after making sure nobody's watching him and focused his eyes on his beautiful bride. Luckily, she had drawn everybody's attention towards her. She didn't look overly excited or eagerly looking forward to the ceremony but had a pleasant smile and kept her curious eyes locked on their medieval altar. Draco didn't see a reason for her to be excited to marry a former deatheater turned school rival and to be eager to live at the place she got tortured. So he was not offended by her lack of enthusiasm, but he wanted to kill his worthless friends who believed he was deeply in love with her and extremely stubborn to accept his feelings. Draco thanked Merlin for choosing Theo as his best man; if it was Blaise he would have hexed him by now for his ridiculous behaviour. He could notice his groom's man was looking at him with a funny facial expression but resist the temptation to react. Of cause, he was not, he was NOT falling for bossy know-it-all.

Wedding ceremony took place in Malfoy garden for two obvious reasons. Hermione absolutely hated the venue. But owing to the fact that, groom's parents couldn't leave their premise and requirement of a traditional Malfoy wedding with ancient rituals and binding; she had left without a choice. Overly excited Narcissa managed to decorate the place for a lavish wedding without stepping a foot outside the manor. Needless to say, her sister and her husband helped her with most of the work while Hermione reluctantly kept herself away from preparations. Almost every member of The Order of Phoenix including the minister of magic attended their golden girl's big day however they were not visibly happy to be at their once number one enemy's residence. Death eaters who had cleared from Wizengamot and their families and all the other top ranking pureblood families attended from groom's side. It was not hard to see the older generation didn't mingle with the opposite side, but the younger generation was not that lucky enough due to the new law. Before the ceremony, Draco saw Ron ended up in Hector Parkinson's company most of the time than his usual friends. Harry visited Greengrass' and George sat with Bulstrode's. Gregory Goyle was with Wealeys; he didn't want to be there but didn't want to make his dearest wife unhappy either. Tracy was seen glued to Neville Longbottom's side. His friends Theo, Blaise, Adrian and Marcus visited their respective betrothed's family and Daphne, Millicent and Pansy spent time with Molly Weasley and rest of her clan. Draco never thought he would see the day Pansy had a civil conversation with Weasleys. On the other hand, who would have thought he would end up marrying a Muggleborn? He sighed heavily and focused his eyes on arriving bride.

He smiled at her when she reached him and took her hands from her very agitated father then knelt down with her for the ritual after she replied him with a smile lack of warmth. The ceremony had conducted by Anglo-Saxon and Latin, and they had bonded by very ancient and powerful magic. As soon as Draco placed the wedding ring on her finger, Hermione felt the power within it. First it was cold, cold like ice but with the passing of time, the temperature of the ring gradually increased.

Harry painfully watched the woman he loves getting married to his school rival. He felt like his heart had stopped beating, and a part of his soul was dying out. His body tensed up, and he clenched his hands with the realisation of she had taken away from him. Yes, her beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes and her intoxicating smell were taken away from him. He sighed loudly in distress. Daphne noticed his heartache and placed her warm hand over his tensed fist. He winced when he felt her hand but slowly started to relax under her gentle touch. She gave him an understanding smile when he looked at her painfully and interlocked his fingers with her. With one glance at the young witch standing next to him, he knew he had to let go the past though it looked extremely impossible and heartbreaking because his future waiting for him, very patiently.

With every vow, Ronald Weasley felt blood drained out from his broken heart. He grasped the chair in front of him firmly as his unsteady feet couldn't support his weight any longer and tightened his grip with every word that came from her mouth. It was unbearable. He left with a bleeding heart due to his fault, and nobody was to blame. He miserably wished he had swapped places with Fred instead of suffering rest of his life. With increased pressure, the wooden bar splintered and buried deep in his hand, drawing his blood out. He didn't feel pain or noticed it; nobody knew he got hurt until Daphne drew Harry's attention to his wound after having glimpse of it. Ron practically jumped when he felt his best friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Ron..."

"Er..."

"Let go Ron..." Harry muttered.

"Huh...? I know, but it's hard..." He replied, thinking it was about Hermione.

"Let go of the chair, Ron..." Harry said gently, pointing the bleeding hand.

Ron immediately released his grip and repaired the chair after cleaning it. Harry inspected his wound carefully to know whether he needed professional care. Luckily the cut wasn't deep as he expected, and he cleaned the blood and mended it quickly. Ron exhaled heavily and thanked his friend. Both of them looked at each other painfully, knowing it was time to let go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco watched his wife taking to her friends with a gentle smile, but her eyes didn't sparkle as usual.

Her smile didn't deceive him; he knew she was stressed and unhappy and trying hard to pretend she was alright. She was unusually quiet and other than vows; she didn't even speak with him. Not a single word, not even when they danced. She ignored him though he didn't like been ignored. At his wedding, he felt very lonely. He deliberately avoided his friends as he didn't want to be irritated by their stupid comments and didn't mix with her friends as he hadn't been in speaking terms with most of them. He sighed and looked at his parents who were conversing with her parents. Having sensed their daughter's stress, Grangers didn't seem to be comfortable with the situation but they had full faith on their new son-in-law, hoping he would take care of her very well. Before Grangers, his parents had never been associated with muggles but they seemed to be getting along very well. He slowly walked towards them and joined their conversation, assuring them that their daughter was in good hands, and they had nothing to worry. Lucky for him, Hermione had never told her parents that she was tortured under the same roof while three of them were watching her without offering help.

After few hours that Draco felt like a century, their guests started to leave one by one. When she stood next to him bidding farewell to departing guests, he noticed her anxiousness had increased ten-folds with passing time. Her big brown doe eyes filled with a mixture of terror, panic, uncertainty and aversion making her looked like a deer in the headlight. With that discomfort and fear, he knew undoubtedly their first night might be an interesting one. Making her more uncomfortable, he purposely glared at her with a mean satisfactory smile. Every guest left including her parents leaving Potter and Weasley behind. Hermione accompanied her friends to the floo with Draco trailing behind them lazily to bid them goodbye. She put her arms around Harry and buried her face in his chest with teary eyes. He responded her by wrapping his protective arms gently around her petite body and resting his lips on her head.

Draco saw Weasley, who looked hurt, averted his eyes from his friends with a very painful expression. Potter's and Granger's eyes betrayed them; they were unmistakably in love with each other. Maybe Potter was the reason that she broke up with Weasley, and she was the reason that he didn't end up with Weasley girl as everybody expected. But he couldn't understand the reason they didn't get married before the law came to effect. He didn't have to wait too long, very soon he got an answer to his question when Hermione let go Harry and embraced Ron in the same manner. Draco felt like he had attacked by a mountain troll when the bitter realisation hit him recalling the conversation he had with her on the day their contract had finalised.

"_Tell me what happened with you and Weasel?" _

"_That's none of your business."_

"_You are going to be married to me." _

"_It didn't work that way... Things got complicated..." _

Yes, now he knew the exact way 'things got complicated.' His wife was not in love with another man. Instead, she was in love with two men, none other than the survivor of the wizarding world and his faithful side-kick. Draco was furious, and he felt his blood started to boil and body started to tremble with rage. He gritted his teeth and controlled his anger till last two guests departed then grabbed his bride by her arm and apparated to their bedroom by digging his nails deeper into her flesh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Malfoy, what's wrong with you! Let go my arm NOW!" She shouted in pain mixed anger, and he let go her arm immediately. She rubbed her forearm vigorously, watching him pacing in rage.

"What's wrong with me?" He snapped dangerously. "Nothing! In fact, I can do anything I want with you."

"You don't own me!" she snapped back in disgust.

"Really? If you have already forgotten, I do." He said menacingly. "You are bonded to me by ancient magic. I'm your superior, and you are nothing but a possession of me."

Burning with anger Hermione pointed her wand at him, and he let a hysterical laugh.

"Do you want to hex me? Go and try to do it." He challenged her. "With our bonding Malfoy wives cannot hex their husbands or hurt them or duel." He smirked. "Why don't you at least try to disarm me?"

Hermione felt like she had trapped. She turned red with anger but didn't use her wand against him. "I don't need magic to deal with you." She yelled.

"With or without magic you can't harm me." He sneered. "And do you know the best thing? I have power to use magic against you or physically abuse you." He said savagely. "Malfoy wives considered to be inferior to their husbands. In front of Malfoy males, their position is lower than slaves. They are nothing but toys using for pleasure and baby making machines."

She wanted to punch him in his face just like in their third year but controlled the temptation. He put his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Making him even angrier she flinched under his touch. He had seen she was willingly in the arms of two other men, but she hated her lawful husband's embrace.

"So sugar, I'm looking forward to trying my new toy." He said with his signature smirk.

She pushed him hard yelling, "NEVER!" and he released her.

"DO NOT DARE!" she hissed. "Never come near me! Even if I die tomorrow, I'll never let you have me..." She added and dashed into their bathroom with teary eyes.

Draco punched the wall couple of time with frustration before heading to the guest bathroom. Deep down he knew it was him who had ruined their new life, not her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione couldn't sleep. The heat of the ring was unbearable, and her finger was burning painfully. It was past four o'clock, and they had less than six hours to consummate the marriage but she was not ready for that. After he had humiliated her, she ran into the bathroom and spent couple of hours in the bath. When she returned, she saw Draco was already in the bed. She ignored him and got into bed. Keeping a big distance between them, she tried to sleep turning her back on him. Unfortunately sleep never came to her. She groaned in pain, rubbing her finger vigorously.

"Granger..."

"What?" She snapped

"Just give up..."

"NO!"

"It's not worth..."

"I don't care..."

"Don't be stubborn." He pleaded. "You didn't survive the war to end up in Janus Thickey ward."

"I already told you don't care. It is much better than being married to a foul, loathsome..."

"...evil little cockroach...I know..." Draco sighed in frustration. "But it's not worth to give up your life like this Granger, you are a bright witch and our world needs you."

"End up in the spell damage ward is far better than becoming a toy of pleasure..."

"You are not a toy or a baby machine."

"That's what you had told me recently..."

"Ancient binding favours the man and disadvantages the woman but I have no intention to treat you like a toy. I can even force on you, but I never intend to take that path." He said reaching for her. "You have the freedom; freedom to do anything you want, so be glad. In other words, you are in a much better position than my pureblood mother." He said embracing her. She didn't wince or push him aside. He could feel her body temperature had started to rise just like she was suffering from fever.

"Then why did you humiliate me and provoke me?"

He sighed. "I didn't know what happened to me when I realised you are in love with them." He muttered.

She gazed at him in a shock then gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Are you jealous?"

"If that makes you feel better, consider I'm jealous..." he replied feeling defeated.

She sighed. "Well, I have no intention to be unfaithful to you but tell me, do you want to keep me away from them?"

"I'm not a fool Granger." He shook his head. "It's the way you feel. I know I can't change your feelings by limiting your freedom, so the answer is no. No I'm not going to keep you away from them." He said sadly. "In a way, Potter and Weasley are very lucky, luckier than I." He muttered painfully

Hermione tried to concentrate but failed by a splitting headache, and she felt her fever started to increase. She was sure that damn ring was going to kill her soon. Her discomfort did not go unnoticed by Draco's watchful eyes, and he pulled her even closer to his body.

"Look Granger, we need to get this thing done as soon as possible. Otherwise, I don't know what will happen. It may drain your magic out before killing or doing a permanent damage." He cupped his face gently. "Do you give me permission to proceed?" She nodded mechanically, giving him an answer.

"I know this is very unromantic and definitely not the thing I had planned but I've no other options." He mumbled. "I'm going to be very quick before it causes any more problems, and I'll try my best not to hurt you." He said in concern. "Please let me know if I'm hurting you. I know this is your first time, and it's painful for a girl..."

"MALFOY!" She yelled in pain. "Cut the crap and go ahead. If you have already forgotten, your aunt used Cruciatus curse on me multiple times when I was only seventeen plus I'm ALREADY IN PAIN!" She hissed uncomfortably.

"Alright then." He sighed. "If you want, close your eye and imagine someone else." He added melancholy.

"Merlin Malfoy!What's wrong with you? Why should I imagine someone else? I hardly can keep my eyes open with this damn headache but never want to imagine another man when I'm with my husband." She snapped back in pain.

She felt dizzy and couldn't even respond properly when he started to kiss her. At one point, she realised she was naked, and his naked body was pressing against her but drowsiness increased and she left without a reaction. She felt him inside then she felt the pain after that she felt nothing.

Draco kissed the unresponsive girl lying beneath him before rolled over to his side then he put his arms around her tiny fragile body and hugged her closely making her rest her head on his broad chest. Burying his lips in her sweet scented hair, he prayed for her life in mere desperation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up feeling like she got attacked by a hippogriff. Her whole body was sore and achy, and she couldn't even move without feeling pain. She slowly leaned against the bed head and tried to recall everything.

"How are you feeling?" She startled by a cold, unfriendly voice and found her husband looking at her from a nearby chair. She quickly reached for the blanket and covered her nakedness without replying him.

He raised his brows with a mischievous grin. "Seriously Granger? After all what happened between us?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked drily.

"I just wanted to know whether you are feeling alright or not."

"Terrible..."

"Just have that potion then." He said gesturing a small glass bottle on the night stand. Without a hesitation, she swilled down the purple coloured potion and after couple of minutes all her aches and pains vanished away.

"So?"

"Feeling much better."

"Good." He replied. "Around midday the specialist of the curse and spell damage ward going to visit you for a full examination.

"I don't think it's necessary." She replied stubbornly.

"The ancient magic that involved in our binding is very very powerful. Back in olden days people used to consummate just after the main ceremony. Since the nineteenth century, they used to consummate within ten hours after the ceremony, and nobody was brave enough to exceed twelve hours. In our case, it was well over eighteen hours and you need this check-up." He insisted. "I got a business matter to attend so I won't be here when he arrives, but I'll be getting a detail report later. Just make sure to meet him when he's here." He added sternly.

"Is that all you need to tell me?" she rolled her eyes

"One more thing." He said getting up from his chair. "I'm going to be in my study. You get ready and meet me there; I got something for you." He chuckled when he saw her eyes filled with curiosity. "No need to rush, sugar. Please take your time..." With one of his signature smirks, Draco had disapparated from their bedroom leaving Hermione in confusion.

She was curious but never liked taking orders from others, especially from a Malfoy so she was determined to spend time longer than usual in the bathroom before returning to him. She had a long relaxing bath and freshened up, then puts some casual robes on rather than her usual muggle clothes. She knew the way to his study but to confirm the power of her ring; she decided to apparate.

With a loud crack, Hermione apparated in Draco's study

"I can see someone's using her privileges as a Malfoy." Draco sneered.

"What do you want Malfoy? Be quick, I've got work to do." She hissed back.

"I got your wedding gift." He mumbled

"My what?"

"Granger are you deaf?" he looked at her in annoyance. "It is customary for a wizard to give his new wife a gift and I got one for you."

"You already gave me a gift. That bloody expensive portal and permission to continue my career."

"It's a gift to say sorry and thank you. This one is the wedding gift. Do you like to see it or are going to argue with me the rest of the day." He asked drily.

"Alright then, show me." She shrugged.

Without a word, he put his arms around her waist and apparated in front of large double doors on their ground floor.

"Go ahead and open it." he said casually.

She reached for the door handle curiously and opened it then gasped in surprise, clasping her hand over her mouth. "Malfoy! How come I'm in my parents' house? Is this door another portal?" She asked in astonishment.

"No, this is a replica of your parents' ground floor. Why don't you go in and have a look?"

Everything was exactly the same. There were a Living room, entertainment room, kitchen, dining and a little library equipped with everything in her parents' home including her childhood photographs on the wall. Whoever did the replication magic had paid attention to detail. It was so homey; she felt like she was back in with her parents. She inspected everything with a huge smile and happiness overflowing. Draco couldn't take his eyes off from her happy wife: that was all he needed. He impatiently waited for her to find the next surprise. Finally, after he felt like ages, she went and opened the laundry door. When she stepped in the laundry, she realised she was actually in her parents' laundry room. Through the window, she could see her parents were having their morning tea in the garden. That door was another portal! She looked at her husband with her mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

Draco looked at her with a wide smile. "So you found your surprise."

"Another portal? Are you crazy Malfoy? You have spent over five million Galleons by now." She squealed.

"Why don't you come back to our side without disturbing your parents?" He went through the portal again closely followed by her.

"This portal is a special one; it only allows four people to pass through. You, myself and your parents. No one else."

"How does it recognise us?"

"We used couple of drops blood from each one of us when we first placed it here."

"How did you get my blood?" She questioned in surprise.

"I didn't. Weasley got it for me." He replied with a grin.

She could vaguely remember giving Ron few drops of her blood for one of their Auror experiments. She never thought it had something to do with Malfoy. "Ron helped you with this?" she asked with wide open eyes.

"Yes, he and Potter both helped me. Otherwise, I won't be able to complete this successfully." He looked at his wife's incredulity stare and chuckled. "Don't worry the idea was mine. I reached them and asked their help, and they agreed to help me."

"Who else knew this?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he said coldly. "My parents, your parents, Potter and Weasley." He added.

"I can't believe; they kept this away from me." She shook her head

"It was because; this was supposed to be a surprise. Do you have to ask so many questions?" He said irritably. "If you like this a simple thank you will enough." He added drily.

She ignored his comment and looked through her kitchen. "These appliances, do they... do they really work?"

"Yes, you got elekriktisitty. Don't ask me questions on that, I've no idea." He quickly said looking at her facial expression. "Ask potter. Only thing I know is, it's coming from a thing called a generator and couple of muggle workmen set it up for us." He saw she furrowed. "We used a simple memory charm after paying them." He quickly added.

"So let me guess, '_We'_ here means, you Harry and Ron..." she looked at him for and answer and he nodded sheepishly. She raised her brows but didn't say anything.

"This area is charmed. Other than for defence, you won't be able to use magic here. It means, basically you need to do everything by muggle way."

Hermione dreamily ran her hand over the kitchen counter. "I love this... this is very homey... just like... just like I'm living again in my childhood home..." She muttered softly.

_That's the purpose of the whole thing. If you feel like this, then I've achieved my target_... He thought happily. "Alright then, I need to go back to my work. Feel free to go anywhere and do anything but don't forget to meet the healer." He said approaching the double door.

"Malfoy..."

He turned around to look at her.

"But why? Why did you spend more than five million for me?" it seemed like she never going to stop asking questions.

"I don't mind the money I spent on your office and this because they are going to keep us away from each other's company as much as possible." He said coldly. "Try to find a loophole soon or else we have to secure an heir to stay away from each other permanently." He saw Hermione blushed with his comment. "Merlin Granger, stop blushing like a virgin!" he added annoyingly.

"Few hours ago, I was a one" she snapped back.

Really! Thanks for reminding me the awkward situation I was in because someone was pig-headed. If it wasn't for me, you'd be a dead virgin by now."He said sourly.

"Pig- headed! Really Malfoy! You provoked me." She yelled.

"Provoked you! Really Granger! He imitated her sarcastically. "I didn't have to do that if you..." he gritted his teeth and looked more hurt and helpless than angry. She watched him with wide-opened mouth but didn't say anything. "Forget it Granger, I'm leaving..." He shook his head in frustration and turned around to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Malfoy wait!" She shouted

"What?" in an irritation, he turned back to face her.

She ran towards him and put her arms around his neck and gently pressed her rosy lips on his cheek. "Thank you... Thank you very much for everything..." She muttered. He left in a shock and someone inside his head continuously remind him that she was not in love with him and she would never going to be. So he resisted the temptation to pull her into a tight embrace and drop his lips on hers.

"My pleasure..." he mumbled and left the room quickly as possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had come back from lunch with his business partners. He felt too full, sleepy and unable to concentrate. Cursing the heavy meal he had, he tried hard to focus on his work and got distracted by a house elf.

"Young master Malfoy..."

"Yes Pinky, What do you want." He asked without taking his eyes off from work.

"Young mistress Malfoy sent me."

He stopped his work and looked at the elf in concern. "Where is the mistress now?"

"In her retreat, master"

"What is she doing?"

"Cooking, master"

"Cooking? Did she see the healer?"

"Yes, Master."

He sighed. "What does she want?"

"She made lunch and like to share it with you master. If you like only master. Mistress told you don't have to be ob...obl...obbbb..."

"Obliged?"

"Yes master that's the word. Mistress told you don't have to be that."

Draco chuckled. He was too full but didn't want to hurt her by rejecting her food. "Tell mistress that I would like to taste her food."

"I will master..." Pinky disapparated with a loud crack and reapparated with a tray of food. Draco accepted it, thanking the elf.

Food looked delicious, but he was full and not hungry at all. He in took a sharp breath and slowly started to eat knowing he would not be able work after finishing but he was determined, determined not to waste her food. He was never ever going to dump anything she had given him in a rubbish bin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Dear followers, Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****,****jamcreynolds****, ****Arcticstar****, ****jennydcg****Marissa and others for encouraging me with your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 11**

Hermione was in her kitchen again; aroma of cooking filled their living room making Draco's mouth watered, who was waiting for his friends to arrive. It had been exactly a week after their wedding, and he never thought she could influence his life a lot. She wore minimal makeup compared to most of the females at her age and always buried herself in boring office work than enjoying her life. She didn't have a flawless pale skin or all the other aristocratic features. Even his mother who was over forty years old looked more beautiful than she was, but there was something, something he couldn't still understand in her. Though she was not considered as a beauty queen, she was very attractive and beautiful in her own way, making it was impossible to take he his eyes away from her when they were in the same place. But they see each other hardly at day time; their communication was mainly through her personal elf whom she kept for the sole purpose. Other than using pinky as a messenger, Hermione never took any work from her. If they rarely bumped into each other during the day, other than being civil and hurried back to their own way, neither of them mock or provoke the other. The night time was exactly opposite to their day time as they never tried to avoid each other. Draco finally accepted that he was eagerly looking forward to her company at night. He loved everything they shared together. The way their lips melted and bodies blended together, the way she slept in his arms resting her head on his chest making his life blissful. Most of the time, her responsiveness made him forgot the fact that she was in love with someone else and not with him. What they had was never a customary sex to secure an heir, the chemistry between them betrayed them but neither of them acknowledged their true feelings towards each other. Draco secretly wished them to be childless so she would never move to a separate room as she planned after giving them next Malfoy heir. Just thinking of separating from her was killing him but of cause he didn't love her, it was a mere attraction. Well, he couldn't be in love with a woman who was in love with someone else, could he?

"See, I told you, Granger has turned him into a day dreamer." Draco came back to reality by Blaise's voice, who stood near the fireplace with a mischievous smile. Theo, Adrian and Marcus sniggered agreeing with him.

"What are you all doing standing there without sitting down idiots?" Draco snapped. He couldn't believe he got caught by his nosy friends. "Where are the others?"

"Others? It's going to be only Daph and Pans." Blaise replied moving towards a sofa. "The other two are glued to their husbands like love sick teenagers. I wonder what they see in those ex-Gryffindors." Suddenly he sniffed the air like an animal. "Smell is wonderful; I never thought your kitchen is nearby..." He added.

"It's my wife..." Draco scowled.

"Blaise cracked into laugh. "Oh my, my, I never thought your wife smells this delicious..." He gave him a wicked grin. Others tried hard to control their laughs

"You idiot! She doesn't smell like food; it's the smell of her cooking you dumb." Draco replied gritting his teeth.

"Wow! Is she a good cook?" Theo asked casually while skimming through 'The Quidditch' Magazine

"Good? She is excellent."

"Will she share some with us?" Adrian asked hopefully.

Draco shrugged. "She normally sends her elf asking whether I need some..."

"What about us? I'll go and let her know we are staying for lunch." Blaise said getting up from his place.

"Hey! My wife is not a house elf! If you need food, I'll ask elves to prepare lunch for you all.." Draco said quickly; he didn't want Blaise to offend Hermione by his stupidity.

"We don't need your elve's food; we want hers..." Blaise rejected his offer stubbornly.

"But that's muggle food.." Draco mumbled uncomfortably.

"You eat muggle food! Blaise exclaimed in surprise. "Well if that good for you, it's good for us too. Now tell me where can I find her?"

"She is in her retreat..."

"Her retreat?"

"Yes you idiot, her retreat. I gave her as the wedding gift. You know... you know it's a customary..."

"We are well aware of the customs man, so you don't need to give us excuses..." Blaise interrupted him with scrunched brows and a funny grin. "Now tell me where to find her.

"If you have a death wish, walk down the corridor, then through the double door." He replied wishing Hermione would hex his idiotic friend. Without a delay, Blaise followed instructions and before he left the room; Floo chimed, and Daphne stepped out dragging sulking Pansy along with her.

"Where's Blaise going?" She asked curiously.

"To his deathbed..." Theo replied with a wicked smile.

Daphne rolled her eyes and headed to vacate sofa along with Pansy.

"What's wrong Pans? You look terrible." Marcus asked in concern. Before anyone could reply, floo chimed, and Survivor of the wizarding world came out.

"Potter." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded. Then looked around and greeted others. "Nott, Pucey, Flint and Parkinson." Then walked to Daphne who was beaming with happiness when she saw him and kissed her gently, murmuring "Daphne..." Except Pansy others looked at each other with raised brows.

"What?" She snapped at her friends

"Nothing..." Theo shrugged

Draco cursed under his breath when he heard the floo again and hissed when 'The Weasel king' casually walked out, "Greetings Malfoy and his friends." He greeted curtly. " It's wonderful to see you Daph." He added looking at the cheerful girl then scowled at his best friend. "Where were you?

"I should ask the same" Harry furrowed. "Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere; even I went to the Quidditch pitch."

"I was looking for you too. Even I pay a visit to you guardian angel." Ron barked.

Did you make him upset?' Harry asked controlling his laughter.

"Upset him or the other way around? You know the old git." He howled. "I honestly don't know what your mother saw in him." he added.

"What was Potter's mum had to do with Snape?" Marcus asked in a low voice and Adrian shrugged.

"I went to service my car and end up taking all three for servicing, "Harry answered in annoyance.

"Huh..."

"Yes huh! You two never take proper care of your cars, and this is the way you are thanking me for servicing it for the fifth time." Harry snarled

"Sorry mate!" Ron muttered.

"Oh yes Sorry!

"Stop arguing like teenage girls..." Draco hissed. "...and feel free to go and have your 'Lions' Den' meeting at your usual place without disturbing us." He smirked.

"So you are having another 'Snake Pit' here?" Ron asked interestingly. "I thought everybody here came for... Never mind..." he shook his head.

"Why? What is it?" Draco scowled. "You thought everybody came for what?"

"You really don't know? Or did you forget its September nineteenth?" Harry asked in wide opened eyes.

"I don't have time for puzzles Potter. " He snapped. I know it's nineteenth. What's so special about it?"

Both ex-Gryffindors looked at him in horror. "It's your wife's birthday, Malfoy." Harry said in a very gentle tone making Draco jumped out from the place he had seated. He looked terrible, worse than Pansy.

"No" he shook his head sheepishly. "I didn't know..." He muttered, helplessly.

Harry sighed. "This is her first birthday as your wife and you didn't give her anything or at least wish her?" He asked making Draco feel even worse. "I thought the person who spent over five million Galleons on her, knew her birthday too." He sounded little disappointed.

"You spent over five million on her!" Theo exclaimed in surprise. "Merlin, What did you do? Did you buy her an island or something?"

"We had just married, plus most of the people don't know their partners birthdays these days." He justified himself ignoring Theo's question. He rather not deal with two things at a time.

"I don't know about ex-Slytherins but we Gryffindors knows our partner's birthday. " Harry proudly added.

"Really? Let me see." Draco said focusing his eyes on Ron. "Okay Weasley, can tell me your partner's birthday?" Knowing about Ron and Pansy, Draco asked in triumph.

"I don't have a wife, so don't drag me into this. " Ron replied throwing his arms up.

"But you are going to have one in less than one week?" Draco smirked making Pansy winced uncomfortably. "See Potter, even ex-Gryffindors don't know?"

"I didn't say I don't know." Ron grumbled then swallowed hard. "It's...its August fifth." He mumbled avoiding everyone's eyes, especially the ones of a raven- haired female.

Pansy felt liked she was going to faint, and her poor heart started to beat fast. After months, she directly looked into his eyes but he averted his gaze as usual and headed toward Hermione's quarters without further comments. Everybody else went into an uncomfortable silence, and Harry paid his attention to Daphne after sensing the tense in the atmosphere.

"Daphne, once you told me you like to see inside of a Muggle house so come with me, I'll show you one." He said in a gentle voice, wrapping his strong fingers around her delicate slender ones. She smiled and got up from her chair to follow him.

"It's unfair!" Adrian protested. "How come she is the only one getting a chance to see that?"

"Because, she is going to be Mrs. Potter very soon."Draco answered sourly. "Doors are opened for my wife's friends and their family members."

"No, that's not true." Harry said quickly. "You can come if you want. You all are friends of her husband and considered as friends of her family." He added giving Draco a serious stare. Without a delay, three men jumped out and joined harry and Daphne leaving Draco and Pansy behind.

"Pans are you coming?" Daphne inquired.

"N-no, I-I'll leave now." She answered in a broken voice. It was obvious that she didn't want to be in the same room with the Quidditch legend.

Daphne rolled her eyes in frustration. "Don't be ridiculous! Come and wish Hermione for her birthday." She walked to pansy and grabbed her hand. "Nobody's there to bite you." She added dragging her friend along with her.

"What about you, Malfoy." Harry questioned raising his brows.

"Well, that's supposed to be her oasis. I rather not disturb her." He answered timidly.

Harry sighed. "Well, today is her birthday and she'll be delighted to have visitors to celebrate it plus I'm sure she would like you to be there for the celebration."

Without a word, Draco got up and followed others irresolutely, hoping his presence won't ruin her special day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they had gone through the double doors, they felt like they were in a different world. Almost everything in there was very unfamiliar to them. Ron Weasley was sitting in front of a big box with moving picture and as an expert; he changed them using a rectangular plastic thing with buttons. He glimpsed at them when they stepped in the room but focused his eyes back on moving picture box.

"Harry is that you?" Hermione's cheerful voice came from her kitchen.

"Yes, Mione. I got some visitors for you."

Yes, I know. Blaise told me to expect some. She said coming out with a huge smile.

"Blaise? Since when did you on first name basis with Zabini?" He requested, knitting his brows.

"Since he offered to help me with cooking." She giggled.

"WHAT ZABINI IS HELPING YOU WITH COOKING?" Harry shouted in surprise driving others into a nonstop laugh. "Does he know what he is doing? I don't fancy a food poisoning."

"I'M NOT HELPING HER POTTER!." Blaise yelled from inside. "I'm slaving like an elf."

"Serves you right mate." Theo replied, mischievously. Hermione giggled, and Adrian and Marcus blasted into laugh.

Suddenly they stood there in silence; a pin drop silent. Harry looked into sparkly eyes of the happy girl standing in front of him, and she promptly jumped into his arms. "Thank you very much Harry for coming. You know it means a lot to me" She muttered.

"Happy birthday my best friend! He muttered gently kissing her forehead. "You deserve very best Mione, the most wonderful and intelligent witch on earth" He added.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm glad to have a friend like you." She answered radiating her happiness. Over her best friend's shoulder, Hermione saw him. He was standing near the door, far away from the group looking like an outcast. His eyes had filled with hurt and pain and digging into hers in desperation to find out whether he would not welcome. She gently let go her friend and walked slowly to her husband with a smile. "It is very nice of you to join us though you are very busy with work. Thank you very much, your presence means a lot to me." She said in a very soft tone.

"My pleasure..." He replied looking strained.

"Happy birthday Hermione." Pansy mumbled looking dreadfully pale and uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Pansy." Hermione replied with a smile. "Relax, nobody going to hurt you." She added in awareness of her discomfort.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" Theo, Adrian, Marcus and Daphne shouted together, making Draco realised he was the only person who didn't wish her.

"WHAT? IS IT HER BIRTHDAY?" Blaise yelled coming out from the kitchen with covered in flour making everybody including Draco, roared with laughter and pansy smiled nervously.

"WHAT?" He snapped. "I'm dying here, why don't you come and help me Potter."

"No, not now." Harry replied quickly. "I'll help you after giving Daphne a tour around."

"If you still haven't given her a _very private_ tour yet, keep it for some other time and come and help me." He begged.

"Honestly Blaise." Daphne frowned burning with anger.

"Is he always like this?" Harry asked hiding his discomfort.

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes.

Ron slowly got up from his chair and walked towards the kitchen."You go and show her around mate; I'll give Mione, a hand."

"You can use Muggle things?" Daphne looked at him in a shock. "You are a pureblood wizard!"

"Of cause I can. If you happened to forget, I'm from a Muggle loving family. That's why Weasleys are branded as blood traitors." Ron responded bitterly.

"That's it! We don't have time to waste." Hermione added quickly. "Ron come and help me. Harry join us later, no need to hurry up take your time and Blaise, please go outside and clean yourself." She ordered, controlling her laughter. "I said outside; you can't use magic here." She added after seen Blaise's failed attempt in using a cleaning charm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know! I don't know!" Hermione heard her husband shouting in frustration. "There are three people, three people among us who knows all the answers, so stop bothering me with your questions and go and ask them." He further added in irritation.

"What is it Theo?" She questioned. "I'll answer your questions soon till then please try not to drive my husband insane..." She shouted from the kitchen.

"He is already insane and that's nothing to do with us." Blaise shouted back, and she heard Draco was mumbling something in anger.

After quarter an hour Hermione came out of her kitchen and found everybody else was comfortably sitting around the television and relaxing. Well, it was almost everybody excluding Draco and Pansy, who looked extremely tensed for very different reasons. She controlled her sudden urge to sit between Harry and Ron as usual and walked to her husband and sat next to him, who casually put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"So what do you want to know Theo" She asked, trying to ignore the way her husband's warm body pressing against her.

"All done!" He replied cheerfully. "Potter and Weasley explained what they do" He said pointing her vacuum cleaner, DVD player and telephone.

"Can we please have a different conversation other than Muggle appliances?" Draco asked while circling his thumb on Hermione's hipbone.

"Okay then Hermione, do you know Draco's birthday?" Theo questioned purposely to make his sulking friend even worse.

"Of cause I know. It was fifth of June 1980, making him almost nine months younger than I." She replied casually. Draco's finger stopped circling and looked at her with a half opened mouth as he never expected her to know his birthday. She blushed slightly after seen his surprise.

"Well done! Ten points for you." He said playfully. "I don't know mine and nor does Blaise know his and I assume these two have no clues even." He said pointing Adrian and Marcus. Adrian nodded agreeing.

"I know Bertha's birthday. It's 25th of May." Marcus said proudly. With the law, he was able to marry his half blood and ex-Ravenclaw girlfriend after breaking the contract with Greengrass' making him one of the handful people who liked the new law.

Pansy and Ron looked immensely anxious and uneasy with the current topic and both of them knew it was not an ideal to excuse themselves and leave. So pansy buried her head in a Muggle magazine and pretended to read it, though she couldn't understand half of the things in it. Ron started to concentrate on a game in his phone, acting very busy.

"We all know your birthday Potter and with that smile I'm two hundred percent sure you know Daph's, so you two are out." Theo turned to the girl who was reading.

"Hey Pans..." She ignored and Ron tried not to grit his teeth.

"Pans do you hear us?" Blaise asked tapping her hand.

"What?" She scowled at him. Others except Ron watched them calmly.

"Do you know Weasley's date of birth." he asked with a menacing grin.

"Merlin Blaise, everybody knows three of their birthdays."

"I don't want to know about everybody. I asked whether you knew it."

She rolled her eyes and exhaled soundly. "It's not magic Blaise, get a chocolate frog card, and you will know it." She snapped. "Even three-year-old knows it was first of March in 1980." She added turning dangerously red. "...and if you want to know, Longbottom's was thirtieth of July 1980 making him just one day older than Potter." She hissed before dashing out.

"Whoa! That's typical Pansy meltdown! Beware of that Weasley!" Blaise chuckled while Daphne was shooting daggers at him with displeased and Draco held Hermione firmly not allowing her to go behind Pansy.

"Well..." Ron shrugged. "You got into her nerves; it was solely your fault." He replied, reading something on a Galleon. "Anyway, I'm out of here. Hopefully coming back within two hours.." He said getting up from his comfortable chair.

"Are you running away from her temper tantrum or are you planning on going behind her? If you are going to do the second, wait at least for another ten minutes..." Theo advised.

"I'm not going behind anybody." Ron snapped. "Unlike you all, I'm from a big family and we happen to help each other whenever necessary." He sneered.

"Who is this time?" Hermione asked casually. "Is it Fleur or Audrey?" Though Charlie and his wife still around, she knew it was definitely not Adrianna.

"Neither, it's the new addition."

"Millicent? What does she want?"

"No, it was George. He wants me to take her for out for lunch again. It seems like she is killing herself without breaks and food."

"Why don't you bring her here? We got plenty food." Hermione suggested.

"Yes please Ron!" Daphne begged. "We haven't met up after her wedding."

"I'll try my best..." he said walking out to a floo.

"If she could make it, it's only Tracey we are missing." Daphne added.

"Been a Saturday, I know Longbottoms are at home. I can check whether they like to join us." Harry replied, taking his Galleon out.

"Hey! You said we can't use magic in here!" Blaise shouted looking at Hermione.

"I said you can't use magic to do work but I never said you can't use magic for communication and defence." She replied innocently.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After few minutes, Hermione and Daphne went out looking for their distressed friend and found her in the living room. She was sitting in a far corner, with her head resting on knees while both her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. With one look, they understood she had seen Ron's departure. They convinced her it was nothing to do with her although she strongly believed Theo and Blaise purposely humiliated her in front of him. Finally, they were managed to take her back with them just before Longbottoms joined. With Tracey's visit and Ron's absence, Pansy was back to her cheerfulness but avoided Theo and Blaise purposely. Neville was civil with his wife's friends, but more than happy to help Hermione and Harry with arranging the table rather than sitting with others. Suddenly the double doors opened but nobody walked in.

"Where are we Ron? You are supposed to take me to Leakey Cauldron." Millicent questioned in frustration.

"No Millie, I'm supposed to take you for lunch." Ron answered calmly, walking inside. Millicent followed him in vexation. Her worry disappeared when she saw her friends and other school mates and happily greeted them. Ex-Gryffindors found unlike them; their former rivals didn't squeal in delight or hug their friends when they meet each other apart from nodding their heads in a very formal manner.

"Though this is for an hour, it's lovely to see you all." Millicent said, sitting down next to Pansy.

"Actually, you are going to spend the rest of your day with your friends." Ron added, and Millicent tried to protest. "Shhhh! George knows, and Audrey and Charlie are going to help him. So don't worry relax and enjoy your time."

"But... but who is looking after Molly?"

"My mum and Adrianna..."

"I'll look after her tomorrow."

"I said no need to worry. She and Victoire are there for a sleepover. We can look after them tomorrow and you four couples no need to worry about children on a Sunday."

"But I already got a half day off.."

"No harm's done by having one and half days off, so stop fussing." Ron said sternly.

Millicent looked at him with gratitude. "Thank you, Ron..." she muttered. "But I thought Ginny and you practice together on Sundays..."

Ron sighed. "No not anymore, she is married now."

"Yesterday when I was in Diagon alley, I saw Weasley girl with our Goyle. Is she under love potion or something?" Blaise asked with a funny grin.

"Blaise!" Millicent gave him a warning look, but he ignored.

"I don't know what she sees in him. When I saw them, that story... 'The Troll and the Warlock's Daughter' came into my mine. It seems like she hasn't kissed him yet otherwise he would have changed into a handsome wizard by now,"

"BLAISE!" Millicent yelled. Ron tried to control his anger. "If you think looks play a major role in a happy marriage, then you are wrong. They are happily married and deeply in love with each other. Far better than many good looking couples, who can't tolerate or be happy with each other's company." Hermione sensed Draco's tension when he clenched his hands into a fist. Ron and Pansy looked like they had hit by cruciatus curse and Harry sheepishly put his arms around Daphne. Apart from Marcus and Longbottoms, Theo Blaise and Adrian looked at her with guilt filled eyes. "...and don't ever tease Gregory if you don't want to be at the receiving end of Ginny's bat-boggy hex." Millicent added firmly.

"It seems like you are happily married too." Blaise muttered.

"Yes, I am. It's because, unlike you, George doesn't go after looks. He is a true gentleman and accepts me for who I am. I'm very lucky to be matched up with him. Arthur and Molly had raised their children better than most pureblood families; so no one's going to end up in a misery by marrying a Weasley." She said firmly.

Pansy gave Millicent a doubtful look and Ron looked like he got attacked by a group of Dementors Hermione cleared her throat after sensing his discomfort. "Well, I think it's time for lunch, let's go before it too late." She got up mumbling uneasily.

Ron was unusually silence during lunch apart from occasional single word answers if someone asked anything while others were enjoyed food happily. Hermione tried to understand whether Draco was truly enjoying her food, but his face was blank as usual without any emotions. Every time she cooked, he accepted her food, but she had never seen he was actually consuming them. Few times she thought of asking him whether he liked it then kept her mouth shut thinking he might mock her as usual. She never expected him to come and join her for a meal; not even on a special occasion, not even with others but he came and joined her today just like any other ordinary husband. She felt extremely happy with his action. Their eyes met and neither averted. His eyes were soft, lack of sarcasm, hatred or anger and full of appreciation and something, something she couldn't understand. Her eyes were full of curiosity; trying hard to read him. She blushed and took her eyes away when he raised his brows with an odd smile. His friends were gobbling down just like they haven't seen food for ages. He looked at them in displease, but nobody cared. Girls had been much better; they never forget their table manners even if they had been starving for days. Pansy who was going to be a Weasley in less than a week looked absolutely shattered, it seemed like red head moron hadn't stopped giving her a hard time. Draco made a mental note to have a serious talk with the Quidditch legend before their wedding.

After their simple but delicious three course lunch, everybody else went back to her living room and gathered around the television in two groups while Hermione and her two friends left behind to clean. Boys happy talked about Quidditch in their loud masculine voices and Girls kept their voice down, muttering secretly indicating they were definitely talking about Weasel-king, Pansy and their upcoming nuptials.

Draco hung patiently near the kitchen door while Hermione was rinsing dishes, and her friends were clearing the table. He desperately wanted to talk to his wife but definitely not in front of her damn friends. After ages, Potter noticed him and left the kitchen with his best friend who didn't have common sense, giving Draco an opportunity to talk to his wife in private.

It didn't take long; Hermione felt his presence just after Harry dashed out with Ron giving her some lame excuse. Without even looking, only by his warmth she knew he was standing just behind her.

"Malfoy?" She questioned without even taking eyes from her work. He put his arms around her and spooned her into his warm body.

"Happy birthday sugar..." He muttered in a husky voice, trailing his lips on her neck.

"Errr... Thank you..." Hermione said in a surprise and unintentionally she arched her back and turned her head to meet his lips. He promptly accepted her invitation and dropped his mouth on hers.

After ages, when they finally broke their kiss, she looked at him with her big brown eyes filled with confusion. Yes, she was confused and not even hiding it from him. Bloody hell! What did he expect her to be other than confused; to be in love with him? He knew she was never going to be in love with him, never but just like a moth to a flame, he was kept on attracting to her. He knew very well, if he didn't keep a distance, like a moth he would be destroyed and left with heart-broken. She would never be his, when the opportunity arise she would definitely leave him. With a heavy heart, he turned around to leave her.

"Malfoy..." She muttered. Without saying a word, he turned around to face her. "well..." She bit her lips uneasily. "Mum and dad invited us for dinner tonight. I told them I'm coming. W-will you... Will you be able to join?" He looked into her pleading eyes, yes, pleading. Her eyes were begging him not to reject the invitation.

"Sure" he muttered and her eyes started to sparkle with happiness. She tiptoed and gently pressed her lips on his cheek making His heart fluttered with joy.

"Thank you... " she murmured.

"My pleasure." He said awkwardly. Suddenly he realised, he was willing to go any length to make her happy. No, it was not because he was falling for her but making her happy was merely his way of paying her back for what they had done to her. At least it was his justification...

"Oi Draco, if you two have done with your little snogging session, get back here immediately! We are going to have a vote" Blaise shouted from the living room

_Damn it! _ Draco gritted his teeth. He was definitely going to kill that bastard Soon.

"What do you want?" he hissed walking outside the kitchen with Hermione.

"Are you support or against of having liquor now?"

"Liquor! Now? you just had your lunch. I'm against it." Hermione exclaimed.

"What about you Draco?"

"No harm's done by one glass. So count me in."

"Alright then, six against and seven support. So everybody' here is going to have at least one glass of Muggle liquor." Theo chuckled, Daphne, Millicent and Hermione whined in protest. Harry volunteered to get bottles and glasses, and Draco followed him.

"Potter..." Draco opened his mouth after making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly, indicating Blaise was not the only person who caught a glimpse of their little kiss

"I want to know everything about soccer?"

Harry knotted his brows in disbelief. "Soccer? You mean the Muggle sport." He questioned in surprise.

"Yes..."

Harry sighed. "Alright. When do you want to start?"

"Today. I want to know about it briefly today, and whenever you are free, I'd like to learn about it properly."

Harry gazed at him for few seconds. He didn't make fun of Draco or asked why he wanted to learn it but gave him an understanding smile. "Sure, I can help you..."

"Thanks, Potter... Thank you for helping me for the second time."

"That's alright; I'm willing to do anything for her happiness and you have proved you are trying your best to make her happy. Thanks for that Malfoy..." Harry replied him with a genuine smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Feeling like back in our old dorm." Ron said pouring his third glass. "Only differences are snakes have joined us here and Mione is sipping hers without giving us a lecture on breaking rules."

"WHAT? YOU CONSUMED ALCOHOL IN YOUR DOMITORY?" Daphne exclaimed. "I never thought Gryffindors have courage to break rules."

"Then you don't know us Daph, at least once a month we broke rules without getting caught."

"WOW! It was a pity we were not in good terms then." Added, Marcus. "How come you had Muggle drinks?"

"That was because Seamus' father is a Muggle. He used magic to access his father's collection, and his father didn't have a clue what was going on. Finally, after sometimes he gave up stealing and thought of making his own. In our sixth year, he and Dean built a little distillery in our room but it didn't go well." Ron said biting his lips uncomfortably.

"Why? What happened?" Adrian inquired.

"One day it exploded in the middle of the night." Harry replied after exchanging a meaningful glance with his best mate.

"Merlin! I never, ever going to forget that!" Neville joined them. "I still don't know which gave me the fright of my life that day; the explosion or Hermione's scream..."

"Hang on, Hermione's scream? You said it happened in '_your dormitory'" _Tracy questioned curiously. Three ex-Griffindor males looked at each other, speechlessly.

Hermione felt Draco tensed up with Tracy's question. "I slept in their dormitory that night." She answered calmly.

"O-K-A-Y!" Daphne looked at her with a weird smile.

"Hey, don't give that odd look." Neville said quickly. "We Gryffindors, never take advantages of females. She was there because she couldn't sleep properly after the battle of the department of mysteries where she was knocked out by Dolohov's curse." Draco and Theo were visibly uncomfortable as their fathers had involved in that battle. Draco clenched his fists and Theo tried hard to pay his attention to another piece of Muggle equipment when Neville continued without stopping. "... So just don't see it as a girl coming to a boys room at night, see it as she came to her friends when she needed help with her nightmares."

"Sorry..." muttered Daphne

"That's alright, Daphne." Hermione answered with a gentle smile.

"And don't forget the fact that she spent most of her seventh year in a tent with two grown up men yet Malfoy didn't have to perform blood bonding on their wedding day..." Hermione very red with Neville's comment and Harry and Ron avoided each other's eyes very uncomfortably.

"That's very impressive" Said Blaise. "I don't know whether it is true Gryffindorness or sheer stupidity, after all Hermione here is very attractive..."

"Hey! It's my wife you are insulting. Apologise now! If not I'm not going to use magic to break your neck..." Draco shouted in rage.

"Please calm down..." Hermione placed her hand on Draco's. "He is drunk, so forget about it..." She muttered in a soft, calm voice. Draco didn't punch Blaise simply because he did want to take his hand away from Hermione's, but he didn't stop giving murderous stares at the idiot.

"Shall we change the topic, please?" Ron interrupted. "I'm not comfortable of talking about battles, war or our time spent in that tent. "He said in an unusually shaky voice. Harry kept his guilty eyes averted from his best friends and Hermione place her trembling hand on her husband's knee. Draco immediately took her hand in assurance, making her smile at him painfully.

"What happened after the explosion?" Millicent asked, trying hard to read their expressions

"I cast the silencing charm on her." Harry replied. "That was the only time I pointed my wand at her."

"I jumped into his bed with his invisibility cloak and covered her milliseconds before professor McGonagall apparated." Ron added

"Then?"

"Of cause she was furious and we lost house points. We barely won the house cup that year. Lucky she didn't see Mione otherwise we might have lost more points and the house cup."

"And Ron, you forgot to tell them that each one of us had three months worth of detention with Filch." Neville added. "She gave a priceless horrific stare when she found Ron in Harry's bed in a very awkward position." Neville said driving everyone to a hysterical laugh.

"What else I could do? Harry put her under silencing charm not under full body bind curse." Ron said in an irritation. "She was moving under the cloak and I had to do something to keep her covered, without making professor suspicious. "

"And the professor suspected something else going on..." Blaise said mischievously.

"Look, it was Harry's fault..."

"My fault! Nothing came into my mind other than the silencing charm when she screamed near my ear drum..." Harry replied bitterly.

"She happened to scream quite a few times near my ear drum but I never put her under silencing charm..." Ron scoffed

"Really, Ron? There was an explosion, and I was confused." Harry frowned

"Anyway, how come she ended up in your bed Harry? That was quite unusual." Neville questioned.

"Because my bed was full of Seamus' crap." Ron hissed

"Guys, guys, its past and no need to argue." Hermione finally interfered, and both her best friends stared shooting daggers at each other but didn't continue their bitter argument.

"Why didn't you normally share bed with Potter?" Pansy asked timidly and Ron didn't fail to frown at her before Hermione's answer.

"That because his mind was connected to Voldemort..." All ex-Slytherines flinched with the name. " ... and he was controlling Harry. Without his knowledge, Harry could have kill someone or hurt someone under that psychopath's influence. I didn't fancy getting strangled by my best friend."

"Enough, enough! No more Voldemort or war, let's have a toast to our birthday girl..." Harry said covering up his distress by concentrating on pouring Muggle Champagne.

"Hermione Jean Granger..."

"It's Malfoy; she is a Malfoy now..." Draco said bitterly.

"Okay, okay. Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy, the girl who didn't know she is a witch before she received her Hogwarts Letter but became the brightest witch at our generation. Who helped me to defeat Quirrell in our first year, who brew poly juice potion in her second year..."

"WHAT!It was a complex potion, how did she managed to do that in our second years?" former Slytherins shouted at the same time

"I'll let you know late, now let me finish this first." Harry continued. "Who rescued Buckbeak and Sirius from their miss fortune. Who defeated most powerful and dangerous death eater at the department of mysteries when she was barely sixteen years old. Who defended me countless times, who suffered a lot by war but never lost her courage and determination. Who is an excellent dueller and without her help, support and continuous guidance I wouldn't have succeeded destroying Voldemort. So let's all raise our glasses for the most powerful, bravest, talented, courageous and intelligent witch of our age. To Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy..." Harry said raising his champagne flute, and others followed him while Hermione watched them with tear filled eyes

"Thank you, Harry..." She mumbled. "I'm the lucky one to have you as my best friend and you too Ron... Thank you for being there for me..." She muttered with tears falling down

After couple of minutes of silent, Theo opened his mouth, "Why did you brew Poly juice potion in our second year?"

"In brief, we wanted to make sure Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin."

"What?" Draco looked at his wife in shock.

"So?" Theo asked impatiently

"We brew it in moaning Myrtle's lavatory and Harry,and Ron changed to Goyle and Crabbe but apparently Malfoy didn't know anything about the chamber of secret."

"Are you serious?" Draco hissed but suddenly he looked convinced. "Wait a minute, you were the Goyle with reading glasses!" He exclaimed looking at harry who smiled at him sheepishly. "I thought it was odd but Merlin, I never thought I was tricked by nosy Gryffindors. I even took you to Slytherin common room."

"You took them to our common room?" Adrian frowned.

"Yes, because I didn't know it was bloody Potter and his best mate." He replied in annoyance

"Why didn't you join them?" Tracy asked Hermione.

"I tried but it didn't work." She rolled her eyes when Neville and her two best mates sniggered at her comment.

"What happened?"

"I tried to be you Millicent but... but I didn't know you had a cat..." She mumbled, turned all red.

"Of cause, I had Coracina with me that time but what was that had to do with your formation." Millicent asked in confusion.

"Use your brain Millie..." Ron said trying hard not to laugh. "She had picked your cat's hair instead of yours on the day you two fought in the duelling club." There were roars of laughter with Ron's information. Draco tried hard to control his when he saw his wife was fuming.

"Merlin! Hermione, did you transform to my Coracina?" Millicent asked in horror

"I partially transformed into a cat and had to take treatment until after the winter holidays." Hermione said bitterly.

"My, my Hermione, did you have a tail?" Blaise grinned.

"That's enough! It was an accident." Draco came to rescue her. "Try not to tease my wife for a thing that happened nearly ten years back and keep in mind, unlike you, she was brilliant to brew such a complex potion at her age of thirteen." He hissed at Blaise.

Daphne effectively changed their conversation to Quidditch. Girls were not interested in sport at all, but to draw boys' attention and make them forget about Hermione's failed transformation, she used the best option. In no time, boys were deeply into the discussion of Quidditch. Draco looked at Hermione when others were busy with Chudley Cannons, Falmouth Falcons, Holyhead Hapies, Montrose Magpies and Puddlemere United. She didn't show any interest at all and left lazily watching her friends while tapping the brim of her glass with her finger.

"Are there any more secrets?" He asked her knitting his brows with a wicked grin. "Are you going to tell me all or do you want me to find out leisurely?"

She giggled like a teenager. "Well, why don't you find out by yourself?" She said with twinkling eyes while caressing his jaw line.

_Merlin! She is flirting with me_... He thought in a shock. Then he thought it might have something to do with the alcohol she consumed as the sober Hermione would never do something like that in million years

He sighed with a heavy heart although he managed to mutter. "Well Sugar, I think I'm going to accept your challenge.." While running his thumb on her luscious lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why can't you do that?" Ron asked in frustration.

Draco sighed. "We have been there Wesley... She is your responsibility. It's your responsibility to make sure she arrives home safely."

"Bloody Hell! She is not my wife!"

"She is going to be your wife in couple of days, so her safety, health and wellbeing are your responsibility." He said firmly.

"She is your friend..."

"Yes, but I got a wife and she is my priority..."

"Hermione will understand."

"Of cause, she will, but we have a dinner arrangement with her parents, and I have to get her birthday present before that."

"I didn't ask the stupid woman to get drunk. She should have known her limits."

"Probably she consumed alcohol to forget her problems. No wonder, she must worried to become the mother of next red headed army." Draco sneered.

"Very funny Malfoy, do you think I'm eagerly looking forward to marrying the number one foul mouthed bitch from my school days?"

"Arrrrgh... I don't know how the hell Potter manages with two pig-headed people like you and my wife." Draco rubbed his forehead with frustration. "Stop living in past and move on Weasley! You know, Pans and you cling to past and predict your future based on that. Have you two ever tried to get to know each other?"

"No, there's nothing to get to know." Ron replied stubbornly I don't need your advice Malfoy, don't talk like you are happily married." He added bitterly.

"Do not dare to criticise my marriage!" Draco hissed. "I'm married to a woman who is not in love with me. Do you think I don't know where her heart..." He stopped without continuing, and Ron flinched turning very pale. "Forget about it Weasley! Better than you, at least I'm trying my very best to make my marriage work."

Ron avoided Draco's eyes for few seconds. "Alright, I'll do it." He muttered, uncomfortably.

They discussed various topics till five o'clock when Millicent announced she was going back to shop. She was quickly followed by former Slytherin males who could barely walk straight due to the influence of alcohol. Harry offered to drop off Daphne at her home, and she asked him to join her family for dinner, which he accepted happily. After Harry had left, Ron wanted to leave but he was asked by Draco to stay behind. Longbottoms left around five thirty after having a deep conversation with Hermione on a newly discovered herb. Then Draco asked his wife to retire to her room and have a rest before dinner that she accepted happily and apparated leaving Draco, Ron and very drunken Pansy behind.

"Parkinson, we need to leave now. Can you... can you get up?" Ron asked after reaching the tipsy girl. It was the first time he spoke to her after they betrothed, and it was over five years after the last time they snapped at each other when they were in school. She was looking forward to the day he would reach her and talk to her. Finally, he had done that, but she was not in a status to recognise him. She babbled something unconsciously and turned away from him.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! She can't even stand up!"

"Why don't you carry her? She is not even five foot four and less than fifty kilos." Draco said casually.

Muttering a curse under his breath he took her into his arms in contempt.

"She is not a rotten piece of meat, so carry her properly without dropping her. You know, no harm's done by holding her close to your body." Draco added with a funny grin.

Ron gave him a murderous stare before walking to the fireplace. Draco followed them and helped them with floo powder and in seconds they were flooed to Parkinson Manor. Pansy wriggled and tried to move.

"Stop Wriggling Parkinson.." Ron hissed, walking out the fireplace.

"...Dr-co..."She mumbled.

They surely in one of Parkinson living room and he had absolutely no idea where her bed chamber was, and he couldn't even remember the bloody name of her personal elf.

"What's your elf's name, Parkinson?"

"Drac-co, I w-want to d-die..." She mumbled, and he stiffened with her words.

"For Merlin's sake Parkinson, what's the name of your bloody elf?" He snapped.

"P-popy." She muttered, and an elf appeared.

"Young mistress Parkinson and sir..." Elf squeaked.

"Poppy can you please apparate us to young mistress' bed chamber? She is over the limit of her alcohol tolerance."

"Poppy is can sir..." Elf said, reaching them and hold on to Pansy's arm.

"...n-nald h-hates me Dr-co." She stammered.

Before Ron could say something, elf apparated them to her room, and he place her on the bed carefully.

"H-he hates m-me. I-I can't m-marry him..."

"Nobody hates you, Parkinson. Go to sleep." Ron tried to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"Drac-co, p-please don't l-leave me."

"I'm not Malfoy! Let go my hand, Parkinson."

"...M-my life is g-going to b-be a l-living hell...i-I don't w-want to s-suffer... P-please kill m-me...Dr-co... I-I want to d-die." She cried without releasing his hand.

He felt miserable and sighed heavily, then sat next to her resting his head on his free hand and impatiently waited till she fell asleep. She babbled and wriggled little longer than he expected, but then she went to sleep, and he slowly released her hand before getting up from her bed.

"Poppy!" he summoned her elf, thinking it might not respond to him, but it appeared with a crack.

"Young sir?"

"Your mistress is sleeping, when she wakes up give her a recovery potion." He instructed the elf before leaving the room.

"Poppy can do sir." Elf replied.

Ron slowly shut the door. He could have apparated from her room as Hector Parkinson had already changed the wards giving him that privilege but with high level of alcohol in his body, he didn't take that option and thought of using the floo net work. Having absolutely no idea of the nearest fire place, he turned around to walk down the corridor and came face to face with Priscilla Rose Parkinson, who was standing just outside her daughter's bed chamber.

Priscilla was a symbol of perfection, though she was nearly forty; she more looked like a sister of Pansy Parkinson. But her face was expression and emotion less, and she stood there just like a statue with her eyes focused on him.

"Madame Parkinson." Ron bowed his head politely.

"Its Priscilla for you Ronald, remember we are family." She replied quickly but the expression on her face was a contrast to words came out from her mouth.

"Errrr... in a party, Y-your daughter consumed alcohol over the limit she could tolerate so I helped her to return safely..."

"I've been informed by elves." She said without emotions but also without taking her eyes off from him.

They left looking at each other in an awkward silence until Ron opened his mouth again

"Will you be able to direct me to the nearest floo?"

"Certainly Ronald, there is one down the corridor but would it be possible for you to stay little longer? I have an important matter to discuss." She asked politely although there was no warmth in her voice but fear.

From that moment, Ron realised she was there to meet him, not to visit her intoxicated daughter. He knew their meeting would not be a pleasant and comfortable one, but he replied her hiding his discomfort

"Yes Pricilla, I can spare some time. Is Hector going to join us?"

With his question, she flinched in fear. "No, he is not, would that be a problem?"

"No, not at all..." he replied wondering what she wanted.

"Thank you very much, Ronald. This way, please?" She said heading down the corridor. "... And Ronald, could you kindly keep this only between you and me?" She added hopefully.

"Sure..." he muttered following her. He was certain one thing; whatever she was going to tell him or discuss with him, he was not ready to listen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:- HARRY POTTER IS PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

**Thank you very much for adding my story as one of your favourites.**

**Over 145 followers! Thank you very much for following my story...**

**Thank you very much ****Outofthisworldgal****, ****jamcreynolds****, ****Arwengeld****,**** randver, Vi38, Wolfman613, sanbeegoldiewhitey, jennydcg, Kou Shun'u, cstylter, lillalil, fireangle, and Goose for encouraging me with your valuable reviews.**

**CHAPTER 12**

Her relatives said she was the most beautiful bride they had ever seen, some agreed she was even beautiful than her mother regardless of her eyes filled with sadness as she was about to cry. She looked at her reflection through the mirror, yes indeed; her friends and her stylist had done an excellent job. She was not beautiful; she was magnificent; it seemed like any man would look at her twice, but she knew one would never bother to pay attention to her. Unfortunately, that one was about to become her husband very, very soon. She felt like it was her funeral rather than her wedding, and her eyes started to glitter with tears.

"Don't cry. It will spoil your make-up."

She looked at her mother who was standing behind her and observed her carefully. Pansy was too occupied with her thoughts and never heard her arrival and now with whom she was alone in the room.

"I can't do this mother; he hates me." She sobbed.

Priscilla muttered few charms pointing her wand at her daughter's face before she spoiled her make-up. "Don't be ridiculous child, he doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does." She replied stubbornly.

"No, he doesn't. I'm not telling you he likes you, or he thrills to have you as his wife, but he doesn't hate you.

"It seems like you are very sure about it."

"Yes, because... because, I-I spoke to him. Keep it to yourself child, your father doesn't know about it." Priscilla said very nervously.

Pansy raised her brows in surprise. "I never thought you have courage to do anything behind his back."

"Well, you are my only child, so regardless of anything I wanted to make sure you won't..." She bit her lips uncomfortably. "... you won't end up miserable like... like me..." She muttered.

"My life is already miserable; he ignores my existence and treats me like filth."

"He doesn't hate you, at least not after our little discussion but he doesn't like you either. At the moment, he is a little bit confused but he is willing to give you freedom to do anything you wished. That makes you luckier than most pure blood wives."

"Lucky? Freedom? Is that all you need from a marriage?"

"Pansy, although you had forced into a marriage just like me, you are in a position better than I." She gave her daughter a painful smile. "I was never allowed to complete my NEWT though I was a bright Ravenclaw and forced into marriage just one day after my seventeenth birthday to a notorious womaniser who was fifteen years older than I." She exhaled. "There is nothing to hide my dear; He never loves me but just lust over my body. You know, he is not a loving and caring husband but demanding and very strict. I was forced to bear a child, and I became a mother when I was barely eighteen. Not only that, I pretended, still pretending that I'm not aware of his infidelities..." She looked into her daughter's eyes. "You are lucky; you got freedom to do anything, and your husband won't be dishonest to you. At least be glad, you don't need anybody's permission to smile."

Pansy sighed. "But mother..."

"Shhhhhh, no. I'm not going to tell you it's going to be easy. He is disappointed. He is a war hero and a Quidditch star with very high expectations but now he is disappointed, disappointed to have you as his wife. He thinks you can never be a Weasley. You know, Weasleys are selfless people, and they are very close to their family members. He thinks you are stubborn, arrogant and never fitting into his family. Prove him he is wrong, show him you can be one of them."

"It's hard to change him."

"Now listen carefully, the man who is waiting for you out there doesn't like you or love you, but you can make him hate you or fall in love with you. It's solely depending on the way you are going to act. So accept the challenge and act accordingly, it's not going to be easy but it's not going to be impossible."

"I-I'll try my best..."Pansy mumbled.

"Good girl. He is not a bad man, you know. He is a true gentleman. I realised that on the day he brought you home. Just like most men in our society, he could have easily summon your elf or borrow one from his friend and asked it to take you to your room, but instead he carried you to your room and stayed with you till you fell asleep. You were holding his hand and babbling nonsense, and he didn't even take his hand away though he had the strength to do so. He is stubborn and hot-tempered, but he cares, Pansy."

"Maybe someone else had asked him to drop me at home safely." Pansy added, knowing about their friends.

"Maybe..." Priscilla shrugged. "But he didn't have to obey them plus nobody asked him to wait till you fell asleep."

"Child, are you not ready yet?"Hector Parkinson's impatient voice interrupted their conversation. "Your groom is waiting; we don't have the whole day." He added fretfully.

"I'm doing final touches Hector. Don't you think she is beautiful?" Priscilla covered her nervousness by a fake smile.

Hector grunt. "Of cause she is beautiful, she got your looks. But you need to hurry up, people are waiting."

"We are done!" Priscilla stepped away from her daughter. Pansy slowly walked to her father and placed her right hand on his left forearm.

Hector cleared his throat uneasily. "You do very beautiful child..." He said awkwardly.

"Thank you father" she replied mechanically.

Everybody was stunned by her beauty; people gasped, whooped and stared at her with wide opened mouth when she started to walk down the aisle with her father. People sincerely admired her beauty wishing her all the very best. Harry the best man, gave an encouraging smile, but her groom didn't even bother to turn around, he fixed his eyes somewhere far behind the officiant and pretended to be blind and deaf.

Ron reluctantly turned when father and daughter approached him, and Hector placed his daughters trembling hand in his. Pansy felt like she had zapped when she felt his touch. His hand was warm; warmer than she had expected though his heart was cold, colder than ice.

"Face each other. Mr. Weasley, please take your bride's hands. Tips of your wands connected, please." Officiant ordered.

Ron involuntarily secured her trembling hands in his and focused his eyes on a point far behind her petite body. She was just over five and quarter foots, and he was about six and half, so she fixed her eyes at her eye level on his broad masculine chest.

"Mr. Weasley, please repeat after me." Officiant requested. "I Ronald Bilius Weasley"

"I Ronald Bilius Weasley..." Ron muttered.

"Take Pansy Priscilla Parkinson to be my wife..."

"Take _PansyPriscillaParkinson_ to be my wife."

"...to have and to hold from this day forward."

"...to h-have and..." he stopped and exhaled soundly. "... to hold from this day forward..."

"...for better or for worse..."

"...for better or for worse..."

"...for richer, for poorer..."

"...for richer, for poorer..."

"...in sickness and health..."

"...in sickness and health..."

"...to laugh with and cry with..."

"...to laugh with and cry with..."

"...to grow with in mind and spirit..."

"...to grow with in mind and spirit..."

"...to love and to cherish..."

Ron didn't open his mouth.

"Mr. Weasley..."

Ron pretended like he didn't hear anything.

"Mr. Weasley...?"

Harry nudged him.

"Huh...?" Ron looked at harry who pointed the officiant, and he unwillingly looked at him.

"Mr Weasley, please repeat after me... ...to love and to cherish..."

"...t-to..." He sighed. "...toloveandtocheris..." he mumbled.

"...and promise to be faithful to you..."

"...and promise to be faithful to you..."

"...as long as we shall live..."

"...as long as we shall live..."

"Now Miss Parkinson, please repeat after me."

Pansy repeated everything with a minute stutter and lack of confident. She felt Ron winced uncomfortably when she promised to love him. She knew, he thought she was not capable of loving, and she was determined to prove he was wrong.

"Now , please take the ring and repeat after me."

Ron took the ring and gently raised her hand letting her fingers rest on his.

"With this ring I thee wed: with my body I thee worship: and with all my worldly goods I thee endow..."

Just like a trained parrot, Ron repeated and put the ring on her shaky finger. Then it was Pansy's turn, and she muttered her ring-vows uncomfortably before placing the ring on her groom's ring finger. Making both of them terrified, officiant opened his mouth again.

"You may now kiss the bride..."

Nothing happened for sometime; then Pansy felt strong masculine hands cupped her delicate face. She closed her eyes when his lips slightly brushed over hers. It was not a proper kiss, but both of them extremely relieved as it ended without causing a major drama.

"Let me have the honour of presenting to all of you Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley..."

_Weasley!_ Pansy thought weakly. She was a Weasley now, the family she made fun of and contempt when she was at school. Her husband already refused to accept her as a Weasley, and she was definitely going to be rejected by his family soon. Feeling very weak and helpless, she held onto her husband's arm while they walked down.

But making her all assumptions wrong, Mrs. Molly Weasley, squeezed her with a tight embrace and warmly welcomed her to the family. The woman, whom she had despised, made fun of and criticised in her childhood, hugged her in a loving motherly way, making her even guiltier. Arthur Weasley and his sons followed Molly's steps and congratulated her. Weasley's first daughter-in-law, Beautiful French part Veela, greeted her after boys. Pansy could vaguely remember her as Tri-Wizard champion of Beauxbatons. Then there was the other foreign girl, whom she hadn't met previously. Undoubtedly, she was Adrianna the Romanian wife of the Weasley, who was working with Dragons. Audrey Weasley hugged her next who was a cheerful and very outgoing person; completely contrast to her husband Percy. Then she faced her friend, Millicent, who hugged her and gave her an encouraging smile. Finally, she was in front of Ginny Weasley, who well-come her to the family but lack of warmth than others. She clearly had doubts after been tormented by Pansy at school.

Pansy knew everybody accepted her, everybody including Hermione and Harry and also she knew, one person was never going to accept her or love her. Her husband didn't bother to say a single word to her or at least acknowledged her presence. She felt lonely, though she was surrounded by hundreds of people, she felt miserably lonely but she couldn't cry. Public meltdown had banned since she was a little girl, so she waited patiently till the departure of guests.

In the evening, after last person went home, after her mother retired to her chambers and her father and her husband went to his study with their drinks, she apparated to her new bedroom in the south wing. It was supposed to be newly wedded couple's chambers, but she knew her husband would never go to set his foot in there. With a heavy sigh, she summoned Poppy and asked it to fill the bath.

While, in the bath, Pansy cried until there were no tears left, but the heaviness of her heart didn't go away. Relaxation oils in her bath failed to achieve their targets as the tension never left, and she couldn't relax as expected. Couple of hours later she came out from her bathroom to her deserted bedroom. Knowing her husband would never go to visit her, she didn't wait for him and went to bed but sleep never came to her until way passed midnight. The big king size bed looked like mocking her, and she tossed herself countless times until she drifted off to sleep by both physical and mental weariness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy woke up later than usual next morning but didn't get off from the bed as she was very confused and didn't know how to face the day. She was a married woman, but other than a heavy heart, a heavy finger and a husband who was avoiding her; she gained absolutely nothing from her marriage. To avoid more heartache and complications, she decided to stay away from her parents. Giving her a sudden shock, Poppy appeared in front of her.

"Good morning mistress." It greeted her.

"Ugh...g-good morning!" she replied in a hesitation.

"Poppy want to know if mistress want her breakfast in bed."

"Err... Breakfast." She muttered, turning on her side. "What about my...Err... my husband?"

"Master is up very early in the morning, well before the sun out and had his breakfast down in the kitchen before left to prac-practice. He told, he not coming for lunch."

Pansy sighed heavily. "I'll have my breakfast here."

Before Poppy left, another elf appeared in her room.

"Good morning, mistress Weasley."

_Weasley!_ She thought bitterly. She was not young mistress Parkinson anymore; only by the cursed ring she was wearing she had become a _Weasley_.

"Good morning Dip, why are you here?" She questioned her parents' newest personal elf.

"Mistress and master inviting master and mistress Weasley for Dinner today."

"I don't know Dip..." She sighed anxiously. "Would you mind go and inform my husband and come back with an answer?"

"Dip is glad!" The elf squeaked happily before apparating.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronald Weasley was in the locker room when unfamiliar elf appeared in front of him. He furrowed and wondered what was it doing there and whom it belonged to.

"Dip come for mistress Weasley's message." It squeaked.

"Mistress Weasley?" Ron raised his brows, thinking of Millicent as other sisters-in-law didn't own elves. He had completely forgotten he got a wife. "Isn't she at the shop?"

"No, Master. Mistress in the manor."

"Master?" He wondered how the heck he became the master of Millicent's elf.

"Yes, Master. Master and Mistress Parkinson invite Master and Mistress Weasley for dinner tonight and Mistress Weasley asked Dip to tell you."

"Oh! That _mistress_" He said, acidulously. "Call her 'young mistress Parkinson'. She doesn't like to be called a Weasley plus my sister-in-law's elves called her 'mistress Weasley' and I might mistake you for one of hers." He muttered a lame excuse.

"Sure Master..."

"What time they are expecting us?"

"My mistress told six thirty."

"Can you please ask young mistress Parkinson to meet me in my study at six thirty?" He asked the elf very politely.

"Dip can master..."

The elf had apparated, leaving extremely anguished sport star behind. Ron knew he couldn't avoid her always or denied her as his wife. He had been constantly followed by media more than Harry and Hermione due to his involvement in Quidditch. To avoid unnecessary scandals, he knew they had to act like a normal couple at least in front of others. He had an image to maintain, and he was not going to get it damage because he married to a foulmouthed Parkinson.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy was having her breakfast while going through 'The Daily Prophet', which was full of their wedding and hardly any other news. She was obviously stunning beautiful, and he was very handsome but there was something missing in every photograph. Lack of chemistry and coldness towards each other was well notable. She sighed heavily and tossed the paper away and tried to concentrate on something else, just before Dip apparated back with an answer.

"Master Weasley told young mistress Parkinson to meet him in his study at six thirty." It informed her.

"Young mistress Parkinson?" She rolled her eyes.

"Master Weasley asked Dip to call mistress, young mistress Parkinson because mistress don't like to be called as a Weasley and also master is not going to mistake Dip for one of his sisters -in-law's elves."

_How ridiculous! _Pansy burned in rage. Clearly he was trying to increase the relationship gap between them. Only thing she got from her marriage was his surname, and now he was trying to take it away from her. She turned bright red with anger and determined not to give up and insisted on fighting back. She knew he was not stupid, and he clearly knew his sisters-in-law's elves wouldn't call him master, but he gave a lame excuse not to address her in the rightful way. With a fury she summoned every elf working in the manor and their estate, even the ones who would never get a chance to meet Ron.

"For any reason, do not call me 'young mistress Parkinson'. Call me mistress Weasley. Do you all understand?" She said firmly.

"Yes Mistress." Elves replied together.

"Yes Mistress, who?" She furrowed.

"Yes, mistress Weasley,"

"...and when you mention me to my husband, refer me as '_Mistress Weasley, your wife'_. In that way, he won't think you are coming from one of his sisters-in-law." She added with a victorious smile. She knew, in that way her husband was going to be reminded that he got a wife, and she was already a Weasley although he believed she was not worthy to become one of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around six thirty in the evening, Pansy apparated in front of her husband's study and softly knocked on the door. Well before she could place her hand on the door handle to open it, her husband walked out as if he was standing right behind the door, waiting for her. As usual, they avoided each other's eyes. Neither greeted the other nor tried to have a polite conversation. They both stood there as they had hit by the silencing charm. Finally, after a big sigh, Ron wrapped his strong arm around her tiny waist and apparated both of them to her parents' wing.

He hated the side-along- apparation with her. Her body was cold and rigid, and he felt like apparating with an emotionless porcelain statue. He hated the feeling but there was nothing could be done about it. She was his wife, and he had vowed to care her.

At the main wing, they were greeted by overly joyed Hector Parkinson and unreadable Priscilla Parkinson and ushered to a small family dining room. After taking their respective seats, Hector curtly nodded to his elf and fraction of a second food magically appeared on the table.

"Wedding was on every newspaper." Hector was jubilant. "It got more media attention than Granger-Malfoy wedding."

"That because neither of them are into sports." Ron replied apathetically. "Our wedding was covered mostly by sports magazines than newspapers."

"In that case, Potter-Greengrass wedding will not break your record." Hector added, hopefully.

Ron chuckled. "Well, I'm not in a competition with my friends but you never know, they might get more media attention than us as harry defeated the dark force twice in his life."

"Well, you never know." Hector shrugged. "Speaking of sports how's your training going on?"

"Not bad, we are determined to win the League cup this time." Ron replied in a sudden excitement. "But it was a quite a shock when Harpies qualified for quarter finals after beating Prides."

"Yes, even I didn't expect that, but I don't think they will able to qualify for semi-finals. Magpies, Bats, Cannons and Puddlemears are in stronger positions than them." Hector added. "Now tell me son, do you plan to go against your sister in quarter-finals?"

"No, sir. I don't. Miles Bletchley or Oliver Wood will substitute me. I'm going to sit with my family and cheer for her as this League cup is going to be her last one."

"Really? I never thought she would retire very early."

"Well, she is married and her priorities have been changed."

"Is she...is she with a baby?"

"No, not yet sir." Ron chuckled. "But soon she will be. I'm pretty sure she is giving up Quidditch to have a family of two or three kids."

"Two or three! If she will able to give more than one heir, Gregory Goyle is going to be one lucky man on earth."

"Well, she is from a big family and she always wanted to have a big family."

"Fair enough. It's very lucky that Weasleys happen to have an interesting number of off springs."

Pansy squirmed in her chair uncomfortably, and Ron realised it was the time to change the topic before Hector drag them to an embarrassing situation.

"So are you going to be present at every Cannons match?"

"Yes, of cause, I'll b e there to cheer my son-in-law..." He said enthusiastically then gave a stern look at his daughter who was slowly having her dinner. "Child, I think you should attend every game of your husband. It's your duty to support him."

Pansy looked at her mother helplessly.

"No, that's alright Hector." Ron said promptly. "She doesn't enjoy Quidditch, so there's no need to force her. She has freedom to do whatever she likes."

"Freedom? She is your wife and her duty is to follow your orders without a fuss."

"I do not wish to control her sir; I've given her freedom and hope she will use it wisely."

Hector shook his head in disbelief. "Child, I order you to attend your husband's matches. Now speak up and let me know what you intend to do."

"Father, I'll attend every game of my husband" She promised mechanically.

Ron sighed. Hereafter, he needed to learn to tolerate his wretched wife presence at his games, and he was positive that she would never bring any good luck. Hector noticed the sudden change in Ron, and he looked at his son-in-law with a mischievous grin.

"You might not wish to see your wife at your game. After all why do you want to see her when you have surrounded by your female fans whom willing to keep you occupied in a pleasurable way."

Ron nearly choked on his food and turned very red with embarrassment. "Errr... Hector, I don't take any advantages of my fans..." He muttered.

Hector Parkinson Chortled. "Come on son, men got needs that cannot be fulfilled by a single woman, so you are allow to get them satisfied by any females other than your wife."

Ron stared at his father-in-law in wide opened eyes. He couldn't believe his ears; his father-in-law was encouraging him to stray. He was asking Ron to be unfaithful to his own child, his only daughter. What kind of father was he? Ron looked at two females sitting in the table; neither of them appeared to be offended by the head of the family's words. Parkinson matriarch was concentrating on her dinner with a blank face and other than a slight lip quirk; the young witch didn't show any emotions at all. Ron was angry, very angry with his wife and his mother-in-law who didn't even bother to stand up for their rights. They were just sitting like two porcelain dolls lack of feelings and warmth. Ron missed his brown eyed angel badly, who was an opened book when it came to emotions. She was lively, livelier than his wife showing happiness, love, hope, surprise even anger, fear, sadness and frustration. When the Marriage law had passed, he secretly wished to be paired with her. Him being a pureblood and her being a muggle born, it didn't seem impossible at that time but when the ministry did an amendment and categorised him under blood traitors, his last hope vanished away leaving him with depression. She was his reason to be happy but was taken away from him and replaced with a cold hearted stick figure. His wife was like a dementor who siphoned out his happiness and left him in misery, but that didn't give him a licence to be strayed.

"I do not wish to be unfaithful to my wife, sir" He replied in annoyance.

"No harm is done by fulfilling your desire the way you want if you wife is incapable of..."

"Sir, we are humans not animals..."Ron didn't let him complete. "We got brains and we can distinguish right from wrong and regardless of anything we can control our feelings in order to do the right thing rather than get controlled by our feelings." He said firmly, leaving Hector Parkinson speechless. "Again sir, I have vowed to be faithful to my wife and I never intend to be dishonest to her." He added quickly before focusing on his plate, but Hector's startled look, Priscilla's twinkling eyes and his wife's grateful smile never went unnoticed to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I need to write another chapter on Ron and Pansy, but there are reviews asking about Harry and Daphne. So I thought of writing HP/DG in the next chapter and going back to RW/PP later...**

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review... Thank you again...**


End file.
